The Ultimate Prank? Part I:WhereTheirStoryBegins
by Arikana Nakaria
Summary: AU. CHAPTER 6 UP! Kagomes' friends refer her to the Dragon Queen. Sesshoumarus' friends refer him as the Ice Prince. But what happens when their next pranks are on each other? Full summary inside! :D Chapter 7 coming soon! I promise! :3
1. Prologue

**The Ultimate Prank?**

**Category:** Anime – InuYasha

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **

_Me: Gonna let some characters do it for me._

_Sango: sister.in.christ does not own me and my fellow characters from the anime InuYasha, we belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Kagome: Yeah, sister.in.christ is just borrowing us from Rumiko-sama for this fic! _

_Sesshoumaru: The story begins shortly after these announcements._

_Me: –sweatdrops—Hey you people/characters/whatever forgot to mention that Arikana belongs to me! –pouts—_

**Summary:** AU. EVERYONE IS HUMAN. Kagomes' friends refer her to the Dragon Queen. Sesshoumarus' friends refer him as the Ice Prince. Both groups are the best pranksters of Shikon no Tama High, led by the two coolest, smartest and sexiest students! But what happens when their next pranks are on each other? And what are the group members planning? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!

**AN: hi there! I'm sister.in.christ! I will be sooo happy if you could review this fic, after you complete reading it. I need feedback to write my other stories, sooo please review!**

**Oh and here are some things ya might wanna know:**

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience'_

setting & current POV (usually it'll be in Normal POV)

**:youkai language in English:**

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**Now on with the fic! enJOY!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In the quiet city of Tokyo, a certain high school is known to be the best of all high schools in all of Japan. That high school is Shikon no Tama High, named after an ancient jewel that existed but now ceases to exist.

Those attending the school are always the best of their elementary schools for Shikon no Tama High is a top rated school, under the headmaster, Kaede Miko.

Shikon no Tama High was built a couple years ago, when an archaeologist, Dr. Midoriko Miko, who was great grandmother to current headmaster Kaede Miko, discovered more about the shikon no tama or the jewel of four souls.

And after discovering about the shikon no tama, Midoriko Miko decided to retire as an archaeologist and become a headmaster to her own school that she would name after her last discovery.

So Midoriko Miko designed and built her school with her archaeology team, that decided to retire as archaeologist since their leader had decided to retire and became part of the staff of Midoriko Miko's school.

Thus, Shikon no Tama High was born and within 1 year it rose to the position of number one school of all Japan and even now it is still the number one school of all Japan.

And the current two current top students of Shikon no Tama High are Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru Taisho.

And their story is about to begin…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: How was that? I know it was short… but it was the prologue and prologues are usually short! So I hope you will continue reading this fic and please review. I really need feedback, cause I'm not too good at writing fics and I wanna know what will help me improve!**

**Lots of love, smiling.sister :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Head Boy and Girl

**The Ultimate Prank?**

**Category:** Anime – InuYasha

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **

_Me: Gonna let some characters do it for me._

_Sango: sister.in.christ does not own me and my fellow characters from the anime InuYasha, we belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Miroku: Yeah, sister.in.christ is just borrowing us from Rumiko-sama for this fic! _

_Sesshoumaru: The story begins shortly after these announcements._

_Me: –sweatdrops—Hey you people/characters/whatever forgot to mention that Arikana belongs to me! –pouts—_

**Summary:** AU. EVERYONE IS HUMAN. Kagomes' friends refer her to the Dragon Queen. Sesshoumarus' friends refer him as the Ice Prince. Both groups are the best pranksters of Shikon no Tama High, led by the two coolest, smartest and sexiest students! But what happens when their next pranks are on each other? And what are the group members planning? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!

**AN: hi there! I'm sister.in.christ! I will be sooo happy if you could review this fic, after you complete reading it. I need feedback to write my other stories, sooo please review!**

**Oh and here are some things ya might wanna know:**

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience'_

_letters_

setting & current POV (usually it'll be in Normal POV)

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**Okay I wanna quickly say thank you to Fluffy4ever, Midnight Faerie, Gouka Tenshi, Princess-KagomeHigurashi, animeadhdgeek14 and ****:.listen.to.your.heart.: ****for your reviews! I am sincerely really glad you did review!**

**And I also wanna thank _KibaSin_ for letting me use her idea of '_Dragon Queen'_ from her fic The Assistant!**

**Now on with the fic! enJOY!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Time: **

And the current two current top students of Shikon no Tama High are Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru Taisho.

And their story is about to begin…

**This Time: Chapter 1: Head Boy and Girl**

Higurashi Shrine, Kagome Higurashi's Bedroom

Kagome Higurashi recently turning 15 years old was quietly slumbering in her bedroom when a ringing from her alarm clock woke her up, so she hit it lightly on the top to turn in off.

"Ugh. School's beginning in a week and I've gotta get to get packing, I wonder whether the letters are here yet? I wonder if I made prefect… or yet, even better, head girl, that's every 2nd years dream… to make head girl, and still be in 2nd year" Kagome said, then concluded, "well there's only one way to find out!"

So Kagome quickly changed, got dressed, washed up, showered and headed downstairs towards a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Morning Mama," Kagome greeted her mother, as she entered the kitchen, and continued speaking, "Has any letter from school arrived for me yet?"

"Morning Kagome, and yes there has been a letter and a package enveloped in bubble paper for you." Kagome's mother, Hakori, replied to her daughter, and then added, "There on the counter, dear."

"Arigatou, Mama" Kagome thanked her, whilst picking up her letter and package, and then told her mother, "If you need me I'll be in the TV room, Mama!"

With that Kagome went to the TV room and sat down on the couch on slit open the letter first.

The letter said,

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi, _

_You have been chosen to be head girl for the approaching school year. With this you will have a great many more responsibilities. But we trust that you will be able to handle them. This year as head girl, you along with the head boy and the prefects will be sharing a separate dormitory. The head boy you will be working with will also be the one you are sharing a room with will be Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho. Also on the day you board Boat to Shikon no Tama High, you are to board the first boat for head boy and girl, as well as all the prefects to be brief on what to do. _

_Yours truly,_

_Headmistress Professor Kaede Miko_

_P.S. Included with this letter should be your badge enveloped in a bubble paper. Please do not forget to have the badge on you on the day of the boarding of the boats._

_P.P.S. A reminder that your scholarship you received when we accepted you into Shikon no Tama High is still in effect, so you will not need to pay for any school supplies as they will be provided for you._

After reading the letter thoughts were pacing through Kagome's head. _'I've been selected for head girl oh my goodness… I can't wait to tell Sango and the others… they're so going to be excited, this'll totally help advance the Dragon Girls to be the best pranksters Shikon no Tama High has ever known. But wait… the letter said Sesshoumaru Taisho… that wouldn't be the leader of the Ice Boys… would it? Because if it is then how's this suppose help than? This sucks… maybe I shouldn't tell the other girls… but then again… we all promised to tell if we got any news about being selected. Oh brother… what am I gonna do now?'_

Opening the bubble papered envelope and taking out the badge unknowingly, Kagome looked down to see what was in her hands, only to find the beautiful shiny badge that read 'head girl'. And after admiring the beauty of the badge she pinned it to her vest, the one with the dragon wearing a crown, thus her name the Dragon Queen.

Tashio Mansion, Sesshoumaru Taisho's bedroom

Sesshoumaru Taisho, 15 years old a couple of months ago, had just woken up from his sleep and was busy thinking, _'Well, school's beginning very soon, a week to be exact, that means time to get packing my trunk. Hn. I wonder if I made prefect or even head boy… it's so rare to have a second year become head boy, I wonder if I'll be one. Oh well, I gotta get up and go down for breakfast and check to see if there'll be a letter for me.'_

So Sesshoumaru wasted no time in quickly changing, washing up and showering before heading downstairs to the deep aroma of pancakes with maple syrup in the kitchen.

"Morning Okaa, morning Otou," Sesshoumaru greeted his parents and immediately asked, "say has any letter come in for me?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru; a letter and some sort of bulky package in bubble paper." Sesshoumaru's mother, Harinee, replied.

"Arigatou," Sesshoumaru thanked and took the letter and sat on the couch in the den of their mansion, and called out towards the kitchen "if you need me I'm in the den, Okaa, Otou."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru." Replied his father, InuTaisho, and added a minute later, "Has your brother come down yet?"

"Iie, Otou, do you want me to wake him up after I finish reading my letter?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Hai, arigatou Sesshoumaru." InuTaisho replied to his eldest son.

"Alright," Sesshoumaru replied to his father, and then muttered to himself, "I wonder what this letter's going to be about?"

With that Sesshoumaru slit open the letter and read it in his head.

The letter said,

_Dear Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho, _

_You have been chosen to be head boy for the approaching school year. With this you will have a great many more responsibilities. But we trust that you will be able to handle them. This year as head boy, you along with the head girl and the prefects will be sharing a separate dormitory. The head girl you will be working with will also be the one you are sharing a room with will be Ms. Kagome Higurashi. Also on the day you board Boat to Shikon no Tama High, you are to board the first boat for head boy and girl, as well as all the prefects to be brief on what to do. _

_Yours truly,_

_Headmistress Professor Kaede Miko_

_P.S. Included with this letter should be your badge enveloped in a bubble paper. Please do not forget to have the badge on you on the day of the boarding of the boats._

_P.P.S. A reminder that your scholarship you received when we accepted you into Shikon no Tama High is still in effect, so you will not need to pay for any school supplies as they will be provided for you._

As he finished reading the letter, Sesshoumaru began to slit open the bubble papered package while thinking, _'Well I've been selected as head boy! That'll give the Ice Boys an advantage over our rivals the Dragon Girls, unless if I'm not mistaken their leader is also the head girl… and worse yet, I've got to share a room with her! Shit! This isn't going be any advantage after all… great! I'm going to be head boy and the Ice Boys were gonna have an advantage over the Dragon Girls when I remember that the leader of the Dragon Girls is head girl! What the hell am I gonna do now!'_

Groaning, he pulled out his shiny badge that clearly read 'head boy' and also pinned it to his vest, the once with a prince with a crown made of ice atop his head, thus his name the Ice Prince.

Standing up from the couch, Sesshoumaru sprinted to the door to the bedroom of his younger brother, InuYasha, and knock loudly before opening a crack and saying, in a semi-loud tone,

"Yo! Little brother, it's time to wake up!"

When InuYasha replied with a, "Alright, alright, coming!" in a sleepy tone, Sesshoumaru shouted again, but still quiet enough so that their parents could hear,

"InuYasha, I said WAKE UP! Don't make me drag you out of bed!"

With that InuYasha got out of bed, because he absolutely hated it when his brother dragged him, and immediately looking up at his brother he saw the head boy badge, and asked as he went to find a shirt to change into,

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you've been chosen for head boy?"

"Yes and why don't you hurry up and see if you've been accepted into Shikon no Tama High?" Sesshoumaru answered and reminded his brother that he still needed to find out if he'd been accepted in to Shikon no Tama High.

"Oh that's today?" InuYasha asked, not knowing when the letter would arrive.

"Well the application form you filled out did say the acceptance or rejection letter would arrive the same day as the letters for head boy, girl and prefects would arrive. So I assume it should be here. I never checked because otou directly handed me my letter and package." Sesshoumaru replied.

So InuYasha quickly got dressed and went downstairs, the moment he stepped into the kitchen he greeted his parents,

"Morning Okaa, morning Otou, has a letter from Shikon no Tama High for me arrived yet?"

"Hai, InuYasha." InuTaisho replied, handing his son the rather large letter.

Taking the letter, InuYasha thanked, "Arigatou Otou, I'm gonna read it in the den!"

So InuYasha went to the den and sat down on the couch and slit open his letter.

The letter said,

_Dear Mr. InuYasha Taisho,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to Shikon no Tama High. However we have to tell your average only allowed you to **just** make the cut as your marks were just above our acceptance level. We expect that you will do well here, and if by any chance you do not achieve certain marks by the end of the first term, we will have to prevent you from continue your studies here at Shikon no Tama High. We hope we do not have to do so. See you on the day of the boarding of the boats! _

_Yours truly,_

_Headmistress Professor Miko_

Finishing the letter, InuYasha was overjoyed at being accepted into Shikon no Tama High, while he was still thinking, _'I have only **just** made the cut… hmmm… I think I remember getting an 86.5percent average… so how is that **just** made the cut? Oh well I made it! I only hope Kikyo and the others made it too!'_

Urasue House, Kikyo's Bedroom

Across the city at Urasue House, in Kikyo's bedroom, Kikyo had already woken up and finished her daily duties, when the doorbell rung.

As Kikyo made her way downstairs, her mother, Notsuki, answered the doorbell and received the mail from the postman.

"Ahh… Kikyo dear, you're up early." Notsuki greeted her daughter, while going through the mail, and then added, "You've got a letter dear, and it's from Shikon no Tama High!"

"Really! Oh, I hope you made it! Arigatou mommy!" Kikyo replied, taking the letter from her mother.

"Your welcome, sweetie! Now why don't you open it now and tell me if your accepted or not." Notsuki suggested to her daughter.

"Okay," Kikyo replied, opening the large letter, while thinking, _'I hope me and InuYasha gets in! Man that would mean totally partying! And I know cousin Kagome's returning for her second year, it would be like, so totally cool if I made it too!'_

The letter said,

_Dear Ms. Kikyo Urasue,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to Shikon no Tama High. However we have to tell your average only allowed you to **just** make the cut as your marks were just above our acceptance level. We expect that you will do well here, and if by any chance you do not achieve certain marks by the end of the first term, we will have to prevent you from continue your studies here at Shikon no Tama High. We hope we do not have to do so. See you on the day of the boarding of the boats! _

_Yours truly,_

_Headmistress Professor Miko_

'_YES! I made it! WOOOOOHOOOOO! But wait a minute; it said that I had **just** made the cut! WHAT? How the hell was that possible? I remember working sooooooooooooooo hard just to get an 85.5percent average. Oh well I made it… and I'm gonna stay in, no matter what, even if that means getting my cousin to help me out.'_ Were the thoughts rushing through Kikyo's head as she finished reading her letter.

"Mommy, I **_just_** made the cut. And if I don't work hard and get a higher mark by the end of the first term… I'm gonna be prevented from continuing on after first term. What am I gonna do?" Kikyo told her mother the news and desperately hoped her mother would have a solution for her.

"Darling, aren't you forgetting? Your cousin Kagome goes to Shikon no Tama High; she always helps you… why don't you call and ask " Notsuki was interrupted at the sound of the phone ringing.

Walking over to the cordless phone, Notsuki picked it up and immediately heard her niece Kagome saying, "Morning Aunt Notsuki, I just wanted to ask whether or not Kikyo was accepted into Shikon no Tama High. So did she get accepted or not?"

Notsuki took the cordless with her into her bedroom and locked the door behind her, before replying in a quiet whisper like tone, "Kagome dear, it's so nice to hear from you again. And yes, she did get accepted but according to what she told me her letter said was that she **_just_** made the cut. So I was wondering whether or not you could help her?"

"Oh I see what you mean, Aunt Notsuki, and no I'm afraid I can't help her, because firstly one rule states that students cannot help each other unless it's a group project and secondly I'm going to be terribly busy this year as I am head girl." Kagome replied in equally quiet whisper like tone as her aunt, before adding, "Aunt Notsuki, I've got to go meet my friends now. Can you please not tell Kikyo that I'm head girl… I rather her be surprised on the day of the boarding of the boats. Oh and my mother, your sister, would like to say hi."

"Alright, I understand, Kagome. And don't worry I won't tell her. Also could you say hi back to Hakori nee-san for me, sayonara Kagome." Notsuki quietly answered her niece's questions.

"Okay, I will, sayonara Aunt Notsuki." Kagome replied back into the phone and hung up, while thinking, _'So cousin Kikyo got accepted into Shikon no Tama High. Interesting… very interesting…'_ Kagome finished thinking with a smirk forming on her lips.

Back at Taisho Mansion, In The Kitchen

The Taisho's were all seated at the dining table eating breakfast, when Sesshoumaru spoke up and asked his brother,

"So InuYasha, did you get accepted into Shikon no Tama High without **_just_** making the cut?"

"Iie, Sesshoumaru nii-san, but I still got in at least. What's the average you need to get in? And what's the average that means you get in without **_just_** making the cut, anyways?" InuYasha asked his brother anyways, while thinking, _'I hope Kikyo made it in too…'_

"85-89.99percent to **_just_** make the cut and 90percent to get in without **_just_** making the cut." Sesshoumaru replied, recalling his acceptance letter from the previous year.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, are you still going to be the leader of your group now that your head boy?" InuYasha asked.

"Head boy?" Harinee and InuTaisho confusingly questioned in unison.

"Hai, Okaa, Otou, I've been made head boy." Sesshoumaru explained to his parents, before turning back to InuYasha, "Why do you ask little brother?"

"Because if you aren't going to be the leader… then can I be it?" InuYasha eagerly asked.

"Hai, I will still be the leader of my group. But little brother if you wish to join, you may, I give you permission to." Sesshoumaru replied and then added, "I shall go pack my trunk now, little brother if you wish to join my group, and then tell me as soon as possible."

"Okay, can I join your group then Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai." Sesshoumaru answered, turning to his parents he told them, "InuYasha will need a trunk, some pens, pencils, erasers, notebooks, binders, textbooks for Japanese: High School level 1, English, Cantonese/Mandarin, math, science and geography, art supplies, a musical instrument and money to pay for phys. ed. uniforms on the first day of school."

"Hai, arigatou Sesshoumaru." Harinee thanked her elder son for the information.

"Your welcome, Okaa." Sesshoumaru replied, about to stand up from his seat when he heard,

"Wait Sesshoumaru, why don't you need anything?" InuYasha curiously asked.

"Because unlike you, I got a really high average in elementary school so Shikon no Tama High gave me a scholarship that would last me through the entire four years there." Sesshoumaru answered and stood from his seat, then said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room packing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well that's it for now! Hope you like it… and please review! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you think might happen! **

**I'm hoping for at least 7 or 8 reviews before updating! **

**The next chappie might be shorter, for those who like long chappies I'm sorry. Gomen.**

**And please review! A review is a lot like food for my imagination, in other words it is reviews that fuel my imagination.**

**Anyways, lots of love smilin.sister :)**


	3. Chap 2: Dragon Queen & Ice Prince Meet!

**The Ultimate Prank?**

**Category:** Anime – InuYasha

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **

_Me: Gonna let some characters do it for me._

_Sango: sister.in.christ does not own me and my fellow characters from the anime InuYasha, we belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Miroku: Yeah, sister.in.christ is just borrowing us from Rumiko-sama for this fic! _

_Kagome: Also, sister.in.christ does not own the song "Rakuen" by Do As Infinity! She is merely borrowing this song, and would also like to say that she totally loves the song!_

_Sesshoumaru: The story begins shortly after these announcements._

_Me: –sweatdrops—Hey you people/characters/whatever forgot to mention that Arikana belongs to me! –pouts—_

**Summary:** AU. EVERYONE IS HUMAN. Kagomes' friends refer her to the Dragon Queen. Sesshoumarus' friends refer him as the Ice Prince. Both groups are the best pranksters of Shikon no Tama High, led by the two coolest, smartest and sexiest students! But what happens when their next pranks are on each other? And what are the group members planning? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!

**AN: hi there! I'm sister.in.christ! I will be sooo happy if you could review this fic, after you complete reading it. I need feedback to write my other stories, sooo please review!**

**Oh and here are some things ya might wanna know:**

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience'_

_letters_

setting & current POV (usually it'll be in Normal POV)

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**Okay I wanna quickly say thank you to bunnykitune, KibaSin, FutureRin666, Fluffy4ever, animeadhdgeek14 and :.listen.to.your.heart.:**** for your reviews! I am sincerely really glad you did review!**

**And I also wanna thank _KibaSin_ for letting me use her idea of '_Dragon Queen'_ from her fic The Assistant!**

**Now on with the fic! enJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time: **

"Wait Sesshoumaru, why don't you need anything?" InuYasha curiously asked.

"Because unlike you, I got a really high average in elementary school so Shikon no Tama High gave me a scholarship that would last me through the entire four years there." Sesshoumaru answered and stood from his seat, then said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room packing."

**This Time: Chapter 2: Dragon Queen and Ice Prince Meet!**

Slowly by slowly, day after day after day passed and before our head boy and girl knew it there was one day left before they would see each other and figure out whether or not the other was the leader of the rival prank team.

In Kagome's Bedroom & in Normal POV

Kagome was in her bedroom, lying on her bed, still thinking, about whether or not Sesshoumaru was the leader of the Ice Boys; when her mind went into a series of thoughts about her graduation day at Inu-Youkai Elementary.

'_Hmm. June 28th, 2005 was my graduation ceremony… and three weeks before it was announced that the theme would be Japanese royalty and after announcing the theme, the teachers also announced that because we were doing Japanese royalty we would have a vote to find the 'Emperor and Empress'. I ended up being Empress, while the Emperor was some guy whose last name was Taisho. Only other thing I could remember about him was that he had this sexy voice, appearance and build; he was also a great dancer and very polite. To sum it up, I wish I could have found a way to keep in touch, he was like the perfect guy for me.'_ Kagome ended her thoughts with a sigh of regret for not getting to know that 'perfect guy' when she had a chance… because she knew that now was too late.

Suddenly Kagome was alerted by two sounds,

_**RING! RING! RI—**_

Went the cordless telephone, while,

_**daremo ga mina shitteru**_

_**keseya shinai kizu wo**_

_**dorekurai tsudukuno?**_

_**mou iranai yo**_

_**daremo ga mina matteru**_

_**arasoi no nai hibi wo**_

**_sen—_**

Went her cell phone, so picking both up and putting them one on each side of her face and spoke loud enough for both receivers to hear,

"Hello, Kagome here!"

"Kagome-chan!" came Sango's voice from her cell phone as, "Kagome dear, is your mother there?" came her Aunt Notsuki over the telephone.

"Ano… Sango-chan hold on please." Kagome spoke into her cell phone to Sango, then switched phones and told her aunt, "Alright Aunt Notsuki, just hold on a minute."

Then Kagome searched the cordless phone for the transfer button, which would send the call downstairs, and pressed the button. Kagome then opened her bedroom door a tiny crack and heard her mother pick up the phone and start talking to her sister, so Kagome closed her bedroom door and put her cell phone receiver to her ear and mouthpiece to her mouth.

"Hello, Sango-chan." Kagome said tentatively, then once she heard Sango's voice on the phone she continued, "So what's up Sango-chan? Why are you calling me now, when you can see me later on during the boarding of the boats, ne?"

"Kagome-chan, is your mother driving you to the boarding of the boats later on?" Sango asked as if her life depended on it.

"Hai, she always does, why?" Kagome asked her best friend since kindergarten in return.

"Because I was wondering, whether or not, your mother could give me and my cousin Keren a ride to the boarding of the boats as well." Sango asked her friend, with hopes of an answer in her favour.

"Ano… hold on Sango-chan, just let me ask my mother first."

"Alright Kagome-chan, just hurry up please!"

So with that Kagome rushed down the stairs **almost** tripping and dropping her cell phone on the way down, thanking kami for keep her and her cell phone safe once at the bottom of the stairs.

Walking into the den, Kagome saw that her mother was still talking to her Aunt Notsuki so she motioned to her mother that she needed to speak with her, her mother told her Aunt Notsuki to hold on a minute and lowered the phone. Then covering the mouthpiece with her hand and asked her daughter,

"Kagome dear, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Mama, I just came down to ask you if you would be able to drive Sango and her cousin Keren to the boarding of the boats."

"Of course dear, why don't you go tell Sango now?"

"Arigatou Okaa-sama!"

With that Kagome ran back to her room, this time carefully, as she didn't want to trip again.

Once in her room Kagome placed the receiver to her ear and mouthpiece to her mouth she calmly told Sango,

"Hey, Sango-chan, guess what? My mother can drive you and your cousin Keren to the boarding of the boats!"

"Great, Kagome-chan, what time do we have to arrive at your house?" Sango replied with enthusiasm.

"Not sure, but I didn't want to question my mother, she was still talking to my aunt. I'll tell you as soon as I find out, okay?" Kagome replied with equally as much, if not more, enthusiasm as her friend.

"Okay, I'll see you later, sayonara!" Sango agreed to her friend and hung up.

Hearing Sango hang up on her end of the phone, Kagome also heard her cell phone click to signal the call had ended.

Kagome decided to change into some other clothes that she would go to the boarding of the boats in.

She decided to change into her striped bleached jeans and baby green tank top finishing it off with her 'Dragon Queen' vest with the head girl badge pinned on.

In Sesshoumaru's Bedroom & Sesshoumaru's POV

'_Hmm. I wonder what will happen… the letter said me and the head girl will have to share rooms. What will take place then? Oh well, I'll just wait and see, no need to worry myself over something so minor. I think I'll change now, so I won't have to later.'_ A wondering Sesshoumaru thought curiously.

Sesshoumaru decided to changed into his baggy black pants and tight dark blue shirt, that showed his muscles and read 'I'm cooler than you because I say so!' with the word cooler in light blue as if it were written in ice, finishing off his outfit with his 'Ice Prince' vest along with the head boy badge pinned to it.

Sesshoumaru then decided to lay down on his bed and go back two years ago in time to think about his elementary school graduation at Inu-Youkai Elementary.

'_Hn. Let's see, during the assembly to plan the graduation ceremony, our grad year had decided to go with the theme of Japanese royalty and the two leading students leading the night would be chosen as the 'Emperor and Empress'. I remember being chosen as 'Emperor' and some girl whose last name was Higurashi was 'Empress', wait a minute… wasn't the head girl also a Higurashi… I wonder if it's the same person. All I can say is that she was gorgeous everywhere, her dress accentuated her body in the right areas revealing sexy curves, she seemed quite strong and she was an awesome dancer. I wish I kept in contact with her, I have this feeling that if we did things would work out perfectly; but alas… we didn't keep touch, though I wish we had, she did seem like a perfect girl for me. Well I guess it should be about time to leave.'_ With that Sesshoumaru brushed his thoughts away as he made a quick wish to kami that he would get to meet this girl one day soon.

Heading downstairs with his trunk all packed a ready to go, he saw his mother and asked her,

"Okaa, when will we be leaving, it's 4:30PM and I want to arrive early not late."

Harinee let out a laugh while thinking, _'Sesshoumaru, always worried about being late. That's just like him. When will he ever relax._' finishing off with a sigh, before answering her son, "Sesshoumaru, we will leave soon. Please be patient. Why don't you go help your brother pack?"

"Alright Okaa, I will." Sesshoumaru replied, reluctantly agreeing to follow his mother's suggestion, before asking, "But when shall we be leaving, Okaa?"

"As soon as your cousin Kareini, arrives which should be in a few mi—" Harinee answered but was cut off by the door bell before she was finished and added, "Ahh, what a coincidence, she's here now!"

Harinee then went to the door, Sesshoumaru following her, and opened the door to greet her sister, brother-in-law and niece.

"Konnichiwa Harenii imoto-san, Taishento-san, Kareini-chan!"

"Konnichiwa Harinee onee-san, Sesshoumaru-kun! But Onee where is your husband?" Harenii greeted her sister, full of energy like old times.

"He is in the study, I will send for him." Harinee answered and told a servant to bring her husband, InuTaisho, to the lounge as they have company now.

As the servant scurried away, Kareini greeted her cousin,

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what's that?" Kareini questioned pointing at his head boy badge.

"Hello Kareini, it's my head boy badge," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, while indicating it, "can't you read? It clearly says 'Head Boy', little cousin."

"Oh ok—hey! Stop calling me little cousin! I'm only half a year younger than you!" Kareini shouted reminded Sesshoumaru, annoyed at being called 'little'.

"Whatever. Anyways, why are you going to Shikon no Tama High? I thought you were attending Owari Nai Yume High?" Sesshoumaru questioned his cousin inquisitively.

"Well technically I did attend Owari Nai Yume High for during my previous year, but due to my high marks I received there, I decided to try and transfer to Shikon no Tama High which I was able to do successfully." Kareini replied with excitement, that her parents often said was from her mother rather her father.

"I see." Was all that Sesshoumaru said after Kareini had finished her explanation.

Coming downstairs with his trunk, all packed, InuYasha first thing noticed his cousin with his brother, whereas Kareini seeing InuYasha bound at him like a puppy would its owner, while shouting,

"Hey little cousin, InuYasha! How're doing?"

"Kareini, would you get off of me!" InuYasha exploded at his older cousin, causing his parents and aunt and uncle to look at him sternly.

"Fine, meanie, be like that!" Kareini pouted before turning to her parents, aunt and uncle and asking, "Aunt Harinee, when will we be leaving?"

Looking at her watch after hearing her niece ask her about departure from Taisho mansion, Harinee saw that it was 4:35PM, so Harinee announced,

"Everyone, it is time to go!" Turning to her husband Harinee told him, "InuTaisho, stay with my sister and brother-in-law. " And turning back to her sons and niece she told them, "Sesshoumaru, Kareini and InuYasha we will now be leaving. Quickly grab your stuff and head out."

Everyone in the lounge looked at Harinee and replied, "Hai!".

And within moments, Sesshoumaru was heading back to Shikon no Tama High whereas Kareini and InuYasha were heading off to Shikon no Tama High for the first time.

Meanwhile Sango and her cousin Keren had just finished unloading their trunks from Sango's mother's car and lugging them up the huge stairs another car had just pulled up into the driveway at the bottom of the tall stairs at Higurashi Shrine. Notsuki Urasue parked the car and urged her daughter, Kikyo, out of the car. Then opening the rear of the car, Notsuki motioned for her daughter to grab her trunk, once Kikyo lugged her trunk out of the car her mother closed the rear of the car and locked the doors, then mother and daughter headed up the gigantic stairs to where Hakori, Kagome, Sango and Keren were awaiting them.

"Okaa, you never told me that we'd be driving Kikyo as well, naze?" Kagome asked her mother instantly at the sight of her cousin.

**((AN: naze means why and gomen means sorry))**

"Gomen Kagome, I forgot to." Hakori apologized to her daughter as Keren spoke up and asked, "Who's Kikyo?"

"My obnoxious cousin," Kagome instantly replied Keren.

"Now Kagome, don't talk about your cousin like that, she's not really obnoxi—" Hakori started telling her daughter but was interrupted.

"But Okaa, Kikyo is obnoxious, she drinks, smokes, does drugs and other stuff. Only difference is that she doesn't get addicted to that stuff that easily and control her self except for the drinking part. I found her back in grade eight, when she was in grade seven Keren, and she was super drunk!" Kagome interrupted her mother, and tried to reason with her.

"SHE DID WHAT!!! Just wait till I tell my sister about this!" Hakori exploded, after hearing what her niece had been doing, and quickly looked at her watch, then muttered to herself, "Hmm. It's 4:38PM, there won't be enough time to tell Notsuki imoto-san right now, I'll tell her after driving and seeing off these kids to the boarding of the boats."

After Kikyo and her mother arrived at the top of the stairs, Hakori told her sister to stay at the shrine as she wanted to speak to her about something after she arrived back from driving these kids. After telling her sister to stay and wait for her return, Hakori brought the four kids to her dark blue Chevrolet Equinox.

Within 15 minutes both cars belonging to Hakori Higurashi and Harinee Taisho simultaneously pulled up at the boarding of the boats at 4:55PM.

Stepping out first from both cars was Kagome Higurashi, the Dragon Queen, and Sesshoumaru Taisho, the Ice Prince.

Kagome seeing Sesshoumaru, immediately noticed his head boy badge and asked him,

"Are you Sesshoumaru Taisho, head of the group the Ice Boys?"

"Hai, and are you Kagome Higurashi, head of the group the Dragon Girls?" Sesshoumaru replied to the girl in front of him and inclined a question of his own towards her, all the while staring at her head girl badge.

"Hai," Kagome replied, recognizing Sesshoumaru's appearance from two long years ago…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I'll just leave it there! **

–**grins evilly-**

**Please review if you want the next instalment of chapter 2!**

**I'm hoping for maybe 6-7 reviews before I update again:)**

**Lots of love, smiling.sister x)**


	4. Chapter 3:Arrival at Shikon no Tama High

**The Ultimate Prank?**

**Category:** Anime – InuYasha

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **

_Me: Gonna let some characters do it for me._

_Sesshoumaru: The story begins shortly after these announcements._

_Kagome: smilin.sister does not own me and my fellow characters from the anime InuYasha, we belong to Rumiko Takahashi! _

_Sango: Yeah, smilin.sister is just borrowing us from Rumiko-sama for this fic! _

_Kagome: Oh and Fahrenheit 451 belongs to Ray Bradbury, but smilin.sister would like to say that it's a pretty good book:D_

_Arikana: Kisea, Seina and I are owned by smilin.sister, not Rumiko-sama!_

_Me: –sweatdrops— Ano...on with the story now?_

**Summary:** AU. EVERYONE IS HUMAN. Kagomes' friends refer her to the Dragon Queen. Sesshoumarus' friends refer him as the Ice Prince. Both groups are the best pranksters of Shikon no Tama High, led by the two coolest, smartest and sexiest students! But what happens when their next pranks are on each other? And what are the group members planning? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!

**AN: hi there! I'm sister.in.christ! I will be sooo happy if you could review this fic, after you complete reading it. I need feedback to write my other stories, sooo please review!**

**Oh and here are some things ya might wanna know:**

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience'_

_letters_

setting & current POV

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**Okay I wanna quickly say thank you to Animealover, Punk Dog Demoness, nostalgic-maiden, Akada, sesshyslove4eva234, KibaSin, puppydog101 and :.listen.to.your.heart.: for your reviews! I am sincerely really glad you did review!**

**And I also wanna thank _KibaSin_ for letting me use her idea of '_Dragon Queen'_ from her fic The Assistant!**

**Now on with the fic! enJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time: **

Kagome seeing Sesshoumaru, immediately noticed his head boy badge and asked him,

"Are you Sesshoumaru Taisho, head of the group the Ice Boys?"

"Hai, and are you Kagome Higurashi, head of the group the Dragon Girls?" Sesshoumaru replied to the girl in front of him and inclined a question of his own towards her, all the while staring at her head girl badge.

"Hai," Kagome replied, recognizing Sesshoumaru's appearance from two long years ago…

**This Time: Chapter 3: Arrival at Shikon no Tama High**

Kagome's POV

'_Wait so this is… Sesshoumaru? His appearance looks remotely familiar… as if I saw him about 2 years back. Wait could he have attended Inu-Youkai Elementary? And if he did, was he the 'Emporer'?'_ Kagome's thoughts suddenly flashed back altogether in her head bring her to a dreamy like world, but within seconds she regained her stature and decided in her head, _'I'll ask him questions later. Right now, I've gotta get to my boat and help Sango, Keren and Kikyo get to there boats too.'_

"Umm… Sesshoumaru?" I said towards the handsome guy in front of me, to see if he was okay as to the fact that he had not moved yet.

Sesshoumaru's POV

While Kagome had gone through her swirling thoughts, a similar feat was happening with the one looking at her, _'Hn. This Kagome seems seemingly familiar. Maybe it was her that had graduated at Inu-Youkai Elementary about 2 years ago. Hn. I will have to investigate later…'_

"Umm… Sesshoumaru?" the girl across from me spoke, who had interrupted me while being deep in thought.

"Yes, what is it wench?" I spat out at her, slightly irked at being disturbed while in my thoughts.

Normal POV

"Hey! Don't call me wench, Sesshoumaru! My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" a now equally irked Kagome shouted back at him.

By now everyone else had already gotten out of their respective cars, and when Harinee heard what her elder son had rudely spat out at the girl who had stepped out of the other car first and got into a rage and yelled at him right then and there,

"Sesshoumaru Taisho! How dare you call a girl, you don't even know, a wench! Apologize this instant and learn to set a better example for your younger cousin and brother!" Then turning to Kagome, she told her, "Dear, I'm so sorry about Sesshoumaru's behaviour. He just never learns to behave properly in front of others. Don't mind him though. Just make sure he apologizes to you, I will be having either Kareini" here indicating her niece, "or InuYasha" here indicating her younger son, "to make sure that Sesshoumaru does apologize, alright dear?"

"Hai..." Kagome replied while trying to figure out what to call Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Harinee. Just call me by my name, Kagome." Harinee supplied for Kagome.

"Hai, Harinee-sama!" Kagome replied cheerfully.

Just then Headmistress Miko approached Kagome and Sesshoumaru and asked them to gather their belongings and follow her.

Once Sesshoumaru and Kagome had retrieved their things from the rears of their respective cars they came in, they started following Headmistress Miko, who led them to the head boy and girl and prefects boat.

Once the three arrived at the head boy, girl and prefects boat; Headmistress Miko turned and started talking to our head boy and girl about their duties.

"Okay, Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, are you two aware of your responsibilities? What do you know about being head boy and girl?" Professor Miko questioned, to see what the head boy and girl knew.

"Well, not much, Professor Miko, all I know is that we do shifts to monitor the school building and that we need to create a monitoring schedule for ourselves and the prefects." Kagome told the headmistress.

"I see, Ms. Higurashi, what you have said is indeed true, we do in fact have the two of you and the prefects to patrol the school building. Mr. Taisho, do you have anything to add?" Professor Miko turned and asked Sesshoumaru.

"I do not have anything to add, Professor Miko." Sesshoumaru stated simply.

"Alright then, the prefects are approaching us, I want you two and the prefects to help go to the tables that the teachers have set up and tell the students that line up, where the boat that they will be boarding will be. The boats have been organized alphabetically and the head boy, head girl and prefect one is at the front. I will see you all later on the boat." The headmistress told the two and then proceeded to walk away, when she remembered something and added, "Oh and you may place your belongings on the boat before proceeding to direct the students to their boats."

"Hai, Headmistress Miko, we will." Kagome and Sesshoumaru replied in unison, causing Kagome to slightly blush.

'_Why is this girl blushing? I find nothing to blush about. This is very new to this Sesshoumaru.'_ Sesshoumaru thought seeing Kagome blush ever so slightly.

With that the headmistress walked inside the boat and the head girl and boy followed simultaneously, only to put their belongings onto the boat and then once again trod upon the grassy terrain.

Back where Harinee's and Hakori's cars were parked 

Meanwhile back at the cars, two mothers were getting to know each other and were also becoming friends.

"So Hakori-chan, you also have a son?" Harinee asked her new found friend.

"Hai, Harinee-chan, and my otou is also working as the keeper of Higurashi Shrine, where I live." Hakori replied.

While Harinee and Hakori were chatting away, the kids with them were too. The moment InuYasha stepped out of his mother's car; he saw Kikyo and went to talk to her.

Walking over to her, he called out,

"Hey Kikyo, over here, remember me."

Looking over Kikyo saw that it was InuYasha talking to her, so she replied, "Hey, Inu Baby! You got accepted too! Nice that equals fun! Right?"

"Yeah, but no partying, I'm gonna have to build my marks up, so I guess this term I'll see ya around, Kikyo?" InuYasha answered.

"Sure, see you Inu Baby!" Kikyo responded, and pecked InuYasha on the cheeks, leaving a big pink imprint.

'_Oh crap! Damn that Kikyo! She left a mark on my cheek! How dare she, she will surely pay for this!'_ InuYasha thought slightly angered.

Meanwhile, Sango, Keren and Kareini had all just stepped out of the respective cars they came in and saw how everyone else had left them, so the three of them walked a little away from the cars to talk.

"Ano...hello, I'm Kareini, Sesshoumaru's cousin. What're your names?" Kareini introduced herself.

"Hello Kareini, my name is Sango and this is my cousin Keren." Sango introduced herself and her cousin, and then asked, "Are you a first year too, Kareini-chan?"

"Iie, I'm a second year, though this is my first year at Shikon no Tama High, since I transferred here from Owari Nai Yume High. I suppose you're a prefect since that badge you're wearing says prefect on it. But why do you have a pink dragon on the back of your vest, Sango-chan?" Kareini answered, and then asked another question.

"Hai, I am a prefect, but Kagome-chan is head girl and the dragon on the back of my vest is because I'm part of the group the Dragon Girls and it's pink because that's my favourite colour. Each member of our group is a different colour." Sango replied, with the pride of a the Dragon Girl.

"Cool! Can I join your group the Dragon Girls too?" Kareini asked with extra enthusiasm.

"Ano...I'm not the leader, Kagome-chan is. Why don't you come with me and we'll go ask her. And Keren, why don't you ask Sesshoumaru if you may join his group the Ice Boys so that you can help us girls spy on them?" Sango suggested to Kareini and Keren.

"Okay Sango, it'll be fun, and besides you know I'll be good at it!" Keren agreed to his cousin, a small smirk forming on his lips as he finished.

"Alright Sango-chan, though later okay, but the announcement just now said that all prefects need to go meet up with the head boy and girl and you're a prefect." Kareini replied.

"Fine, I'll see you two later!" Sango told Kareini and her cousin, and then left the two standing there while she headed off towards the head boy and girl.

Once all of the prefects had met up with the head boy and girl, the prefects were then shown to put their belongings on the boat first, so they wouldn't need to carry it around later.

As soon as the prefects had finished putting away their belongings on the boat, they turned to face the head girl and boy to await they're next instruction.

"Alright, since the first year prefects do not join our little group until sometime during the end of September, right now we will only have four pairs of two. The first pair consists of our second year prefects Sango and Hojo." Kagome began, indicating Sango and Hojo as she mentioned them.

"The next pair consists of the fourth year prefects Rumiko and Taisharu." Sesshoumaru stated, indicating the two third year prefects, and then added, "Our next pair consists of Abii and Ranjyo, the third year prefects."

"And the last pair is Kagome, which is me, and Sesshoumaru. We're this year's head girl and boy." Kagome concluded, indicating herself and Sesshoumaru when she mentioned themselves.

"Hey I remember you, Kagome-chan! Weren't you selected last year to be one of the grade nine prefects? Anyways, what do we do right now, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Abii questioned towards the new head boy and girl.

"Hai, I was indeed selected to be a grade nine prefect, Abii-chan!" Kagome confirmed Abii's fact and received many 'oooh's' and 'ahhh's'.

"Mina-san, right now we will be going in our pairs mentioned previously and sit a the desk and as other students approach you will show them which boat they will go to, but firstly give them there packages to pay for." Sesshoumaru quickly explained.

"Ano...which year does each pair take?" Taisharu asked, eager to begin their first prefect job.

"How about Rumiko-san and Taisharu-san, you two take the fourth years since you two are the fourth year prefects. Abii-chan and Ranjyo-san, you two take the third years, since you're the third year prefects. Sango-chan and Hojo-kun, you two will be taking care of the second years; while Sesshoumaru-kun and I will take care of the first years and new transfer students." Kagome quickly decided.

Then the headmistress stepped out of the main cabin of the boat and said, while handing Kagome some papers,

"Mina, those papers that I have given Ms. Higurashi is signs for you to put up at the desks so that the students will go to the correct desks and also the package choices, which you put on the table top, and some pencils and record papers and also four money boxes to collect money in."

With that the headmistress went to step back inside the main cabin of the boat.

"Alright, I'll give you guys your respective signs and then we'll separate for now." Kagome implied, handing out the signs to their respective representatives and then the head girl and boy and prefects went their separate ways to their desks.

Arriving at their desk, Sesshoumaru and Kagome taped the sign to the front of their table and then took their seats at the desk. A few minutes later, they saw a few people coming up to look at the signs then walk away, continuing to look for there correct registration desks.

Soon InuYasha, Kikyo, Kareini, Keren and two unknown siblings along with their parents were in a line in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's desk.

"Hello! Congratulations on making it into Shikon no Tama High, my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Sesshoumaru Taisho and we will be your head girl and boy for this awesome school year. Please locate your name on these lists." Kagome asked the students in front of her, who were InuYasha and Kikyo.

Once they located their names and had their packages paid for, InuYasha and Kikyo was directed by Sesshoumaru to the boat that would take them to Shikon no Tama High.

Next, was Kareini and Keren who found there names quickly and chose the packages they wanted, then waited fro Mrs. Taisho to leave after paying for Kareini and once Mrs. Taisho left, Kareini asked Kagome,

"Hey Kagome-chan, could I join your team the Dragon Girls?"

"Sure, Kareini-chan, what's your favourite colour?" Kagome asked.

"Ano...grey, naze?" Kareini replied.

**((naze means why))**

"You'll see." Kagome responded, with a sly mysterious look on her face.

"Sesshoumaru-san, could I join your group the Ice Boys?" Keren questioned Sesshoumaru kindly.

"Why not, what colours do you like?" Sesshoumaru replied in a bored tone.

"Ano...purple and black, naze?" Keren questioned at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry about it." Sesshoumaru reassured, calmly, and then said to both Kareini and Keren, "Kagome, will now escort you two to your boat."

So Kagome quickly directed Kareini and Keren to there boat and returned, equally as quickly, to the desk.

"Alright, you two please find your names on this list." Kagome asked the two first years before her and Sesshoumaru.

"Okay...ano...we're right here! Rin and Chii Ningen, I'm Rin, and this is my sister Chii!" Rin replied as she found her and her sister's name on the list and introduced herself and her sister to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Ano...but we overheard you talking about some sort of group...so we were wondering if we would be able to join or not, Kagome-chan?" Chii asked shyly.

"Sure you two may join my group, so what are your favourite colours?" Kagome asked in return.

"I like black!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"I like white." Chii replied quietly.

"Cool yin and yang! Anyways I'll show you to your boat now, come follow me please." Kagome replied with hyper enthusiasm and directed the yin and yang girls to the boat they would be boarding.

As time passed, more and more people came and Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the prefects were all really busy.

Eventually to help speed up the process of bring the students to their correct boats, the teachers began to help out by directing the students to the boats instead, this way Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the prefects would not need to worry about also bringing the students to the boats since the teachers would do that.

By the time it was 6:35PM, there were no more students arriving so our head girl and boy along with the prefects, packed everything and placed it on their boat and the prefects all boarded their boat, waiting for the head girl and boy to secure lock the boats for safety when, they heard,

"Excuse me! Hello over there, you people by the boats! Are these the boats that will take you to Shikon no Tama High?" yelled a male from an ugly orange Honda Element car.

Rumiko and Taisharu, ran over to the people who had just arrived and said,

"Hello I'm Rumiko and this is Taisharu, and we are the fourth year prefects," Rumiko began by introducing herself and Taisharu, and then continued, "and yes we are bringing the students attending Shikon no Tama High. May we ask who you are? And how may we help you?"

"My name is Naraku Onigumo and these are my cousins Kagura Wind and Kanna Void. We've been accepted to attend Shikon no Tama High, and I am terribly sorry for being this late but we didn't mean too." The one called Naraku protested, as Abii and Ranjyo arrived after a short run.

Rumiko then stepped back for a moment, to whisper to Abii and Ranjyo,

"Abii-chan, Ranjyo-kun, please tell Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru-kun to not lock the first years boat yet."

"Hai, Rumiko-san." Abii and Ranjyo replied in unison and took off back towards the boats again to deliver this message, while Rumiko steps back forward.

"Now please follow me, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna. Don't forget to bring your belongings with you." Taisharu spoke to the late arrivals.

With that Taisharu led Naraku, Kagura and Kanna to the head boy and girl and the prefects boat with Rumiko bringing up the rear, and at the mouth of the boat they were told to stop.

Just then Kagome and Sesshoumaru appeared before the late arrivals and quickly dealt with the situation and within minutes, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna were safely boarded on the boat and then the door was locked.

Then Sesshoumaru and Kagome reluctantly went together again to double check and make sure the doors were all locked.

Seeing that the doors were all locked the head boy and girl returned to their boat and locked the door from the inside then signalled to the headmistress that everything was ready.

Headmistress Professor Miko then told the driver of the chain of boats to start heading towards the island that Shikon no Tama High was located on.

When the boat started moving, Kagome went to Sango the second year prefect and her best friend since kindergarten and began to talk.

"Hey, Sango-chan, what's up?" Kagome eagerly spoke to her best friend.

"Nothing much, I saw them again. They were like so surprised that I had been made prefect and had not told them." Sango replied laughing again.

"Nice," Kagome replied then dropped down to a super quiet whisper and said, "So you saw Ayame, Nazuna, Momiji and Botan again? Awesome, anyways I was able to recruit three new members, so I'll need you to make more vests in grey, black and white okay, Sango-chan?"

"Sure thing, Kags, you know I love to make our vests!" Sango replied with a wink.

"Arigatou Song, I gotta go bug Sesshoumaru-kun about some head girl and boy business, I'll see you later at Shikon no Tama High." Kagome replied, smiling brightly at the nicknames they had used that she had made up long ago.

Walking over to Sesshoumaru, who was just sitting there reading **_Fahrenheit 451_** she sate beside him and whispered into his ear,

"Hey Sesshoumaru-kun, put your book away, we gotta work on a schedule for school patrol duties."

Whispering back into her ear, Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome, don't whisper into my ear. It's not needed, and we'll do the scheduling later. We're about to arrive at Shikon no Tama High anyways."

And just as he said, the boats had just arrived at Shikon no Tama High.

Stepping out of the boat first was Headmistress Miko, followed by the head boy and girl, Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome's POV

'_As I stepped off the boat with Sesshoumaru, I instantly saw some of my favourite teachers and they were…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I think I'll leave a cliffy there...mwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

—**grins evilly, while snickering and smirking— **

**Tell me what you think! Tell me what you think will happen! **

**Ano...I think I'll update if I get let's say about...8—9reviews...I think that sounds fair...don't you:D**

**Oh and if you want to have to be mentioned, PM me and I'll see what I can do about it:P**

**Lots of love, smilin.sister x))**


	5. Chapter 4: Rules and Sorting Things Out

**The Ultimate Prank?**

**Summary:** AU. EVERYONE IS HUMAN. Kagomes' friends refer her to the Dragon Queen. Sesshoumarus' friends refer him as the Ice Prince. Both groups are the best pranksters of Shikon no Tama High, led by the two coolest, smartest and sexiest students! But what happens when their next pranks are on each other? And what are the group members planning? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **

_Arikana: Ummm...smilin.sister is a little occupied at the moment. But anyways smilin.sister DOES NOT own any of the characters. However smilin.sister DOES own Seina, Kisea and I (Arikana)!!! So there!_

**AN: Hi! I'm smilin.sister formerly known as sister.in.christ, but this is my new alias:D**

**If you have forgotten it's here again!**

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience'_

_letters_

setting & current POV

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**Okay I wanna quickly say thank you to raspberrysorbet, Death-Is-A-Friend, Punk Dog Demoness, Akada, Animealover, hentai18ancilla, HanyouIY and .:.listen.to.your.heart.:. for your reviews! I am sincerely really glad you did review!**

**And I also wanna thank _KibaSin_ for letting me use her idea of '_Dragon Queen'_ from her fic The Assistant!**

**Now on with the fic! enJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time: **

And just as he said, the boats had just arrived at Shikon no Tama High.

Stepping out of the boat first was Headmistress Miko, followed by the head boy and girl, Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome's POV

'_As I stepped off the boat with Sesshoumaru, I instantly saw some of my favourite teachers and they were…_

**This Time: Chapter 4: Rules and Sorting Things Out**

Kagome's POV

…_Professor Arikana and Professor Kisea! It's nice to know that they're still here, they did after all, mention that they may not have been able to continue teaching at Shikon no Tama...man, I'm glad they're still here. I wonder what my schedule's like...I hope I've got some classes with some of the other Dragon Girls!'_ I thought.

"Good evening Arikana-sensei, Kisea-sensei, Seina-sensei, Ririha-sensei!" I greeted the teachers, cheerily, while bowing.

"Konnichiwa Higurashi-san, Taisho-san;" the teachers replied, bowing too, after bowing the one called Arikana-sensei continued, "it's truly wonderful to have you two back at Shikon no Tama and as head girl and boy too! I hope this year will be an awesome experience for the both of you."

"Arigatou, Arikana-sensei, I hope so too!" I replied, but didn't hear Sesshoumaru reply, _'Why did I just think about Sesshoumaru? What's wrong with me? I'm pretty sure I don't love him or anything!'_

Normal POV

Turning towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the headmistress told them, "Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, the two of you, along with the prefects, may now help direct the students to the teacher who head of that certain year, who will then in turn escort the students to the great hall. Then both the two of you and the prefects will come and sit at the staff table once I introduce you two and the prefects. After dinner, the teachers will escort the students to their specific dormitories, while both of you along with the prefects are to stay in the great hall. Am I understood?"

"Hai, Headmistress Miko," both Sesshoumaru and Kagome replied, while nodding their heads politely, then Kagome spoke up and asked, "Ano...Miko-sensei; what do we do about the students' belongings?"

**((AN: headmasters/headmistresses are also addressed as professors/teachers who are then in turn addressed as ...-sensei))**

"The servants will be out to move the students' belongings, once you two and the prefects are about to leave. One more thing, I will tell a servant to bring labels out in case if any trunks and other belongings, so that the servants will know what grade the students are in. Anymore questions?" Headmistress Miko replied, and once she saw the head girl and boy shake their heads she left without a word to go find the head servants to tell them of their next task of taking care of the students' belongings.

So Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed back inside their boat that they shared with the prefects and explained what they were to do. After explaining, Sango asked,

"Ano...which years are we taking?"

"How about this time we'll have Rumiko-san and Taisharu-san go direct the first years to Kisea-sensei, Abii-chan and Ranjyo-san will take the second years to Arikana-sensei, Sango-chan and Hojo-kun shall help the third years to Seina-sensei, and Sesshoumaru-kun and I will handle the fourth years and bring them to Ririha-sensei. Is that alright with everyone?" Kagome suggested cheerfully.

Everyone nodded, in agreement and understanding to Kagome's suggestion and replied, all in unison with a "Hai!". With that the head boy and girl and the prefects parted to go their separate ways to the boat with the correct year of the students they were to bring to the teacher that was head of that year.

Forty five minutes later, the last of the students of each boat were brought to the teachers. Then Ririha-sensei cleared his throat to obtain the attention of the prefects and the head girl and boy, and said,

"Prefects, please follow me, and hurry up please." Then turned around and started to head back inside with the prefects following close behind and Seina-sensei bringing up the rear.

A few minutes later, two of the three head servants came scurrying out of the huge gigantic castle like school. Stopping in front of Arikana-sensei and Kisea-sensei, the two head servants then bowed and one of the two said,

"Arikana-sensei, Kisea-sensei, gomen, I do not mean to be late."

"Do not worry, Asuka, you and your sister are not late." Kisea-sensei kindly told the two servants.

"Asuka, Kochou, could one of you please go get the other servants that are to help bring the students' belongings." Arikana told the servants.

So Asuka left and Kochou remained, almost five minutes later Asuka returned with her brother and third head servant along with twenty five servants.

The third head servant and the other 25 servants all bowed in respect to the two teachers amongst them, then while the 25 servants stayed bowing the third head servant, Deshoka, spoke,

"Arikana-sensei, Kisea-sensei, is all of the students' belongings labelled and ready to be brought upstairs to their proper dormitories?"

"Hai, Deshoka, if more servants are needed to bring the students' belongings inside then go retrieve more servants to help, since we expect this task be finished in approximately one hour and fifteen minutes time." Kisea-sensei replied, turning to the head boy and girl she told them, "Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, please follow me."

With that Kisea-sensei turned and walked into the building, the head boy and girl following her and Arikana-sensei bringing up the rear.

Kisea-sensei, went through many hallways and doors, which Kagome had recognized when she had been through them the previous year when she had been announced as a prefect. Within minutes, the two teachers and two students had arrived at a small room, gasping softly Kagome softly said,

"Hey, I remember this room, it was were me and the other grade nine prefect were taken to be introduced to the school. Speaking of which, I wonder why I didn't see last year's grade nine prefect during registration earlier, umm...Arikana-sensei, Kisea-sensei, do either one of you two know where last year's grade nine prefect went?"

"Oh, Mr. Togare had been invited to help build up the new school Shinjitsu no Uta High. We were quite saddened to hear that one of the few top students we have had to leave, but Mr. Togare had suggested that he should rather than you, Ms. Higurashi, or Mr. Taisho." Arikana-sensei replied.

One of the doors had just opened a slight crack and Ririha-sensei could be seen peering in the room the two teachers and students occupied. Seeing who it was, he said,

"Ahh, finally the four of you turn up, I was just about to start searching for you on the headmistress's orders, anyways let me alert the headmistress that you four have arrived. I'll be right back."

With that Ririha-sensei let as quickly as he came, and was back three minutes later, smiling he told them,

"Alright, Mr. Taisho, you may come in first as you will be introduced first, Ms. Higurashi, please wait a moment before I come back to bring you inside. Arikana, Kisea, please stay here with Ms. Higurashi." Ririha-sensei asked of his colleagues, calling them by their last name.

When Arikana-sensei and Kisea-sensei nodding in understanding, Ririha-sensei, left with Sesshoumaru following close behind.

In the Great Hall & In Sesshoumaru's POV

As I followed Ririha-sensei, I was led into the great hall. Then I saw the headmistress and bowed the slightest to show respect since she had the power to take my head boy privileges away. Afterwards she spoke and said,

"Everyone attention please," the headmistress begun, receiving every single person's attention immediately, continuing she then announced, "I now introduce to you your head boy for this school year, Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho!"

I stepped up as the headmistress spoke my name, as I heard many awestruck gasps from the girls and cheering shouts from the guys. Rolling my eyes in annoyance of the girls, the headmistress spoke in whispers to Ririha-sensei, who then brought me to my seat on the left of the headmistress.

With Kagome, Arikana-sensei and Kisea-sensei & In Kagome's POV

Waiting in this room, I started to look at the pictures upon the walls when I noticed a picture of a woman wearing the old miko garb with some armour, then I looked down at the caption of the portrait and read,

Midoriko Miko

'_Wait...Midoriko Miko, wasn't she the founder of this school, who was said to have found some sort of jewel that was called the Shikon no Tama, which our very school was named after, and also became the guardian of the jewel? But then when she died, the jewel disappeared...I wonder where the jewel is now?'_ I thought curiously, as I heard the door open once more and Ririha-sensei say,

"Ms. Higurashi, you may come in now." Turning to his colleagues he told them, "Arikana, Kisea, when you enter the great hall, please go to take your seats immediately."

When Ririha-sensei received nods in understanding from his two colleagues he swiftly turned and walked back through the door to the great hall, I then followed with Arikana-sensei and Kisea-sensei bringing up the rear.

As I walked into the great hall, I was flooded with by memories of being prefect last year, and then I saw the headmistress and gave her a slight bow out of respect. Then the headmistress cleared her throat, which instantly got her the attention of every single person in the great hall and announced,

"Everyone, I present you with your head girl Ms. Kagome Higurashi!"

Stepping up as I heard the headmistress speak my name, I received many hisses from the girls and loud cheers from the guys. Then Ririha-sensei told me to take a seat on the right side of the headmistress.

Normal POV

As Kagome took her seat on the right of the headmistress, she heard the headmistress begin her annual welcome speech and said,

"Students, for those of you returning, welcome back! Whereas, those of you who are attending Shikon no Tama High for the first time, welcome!" Headmistress Miko began took a breath then continued, "You have all just been introduced to your prefects and head boy and girl just a few minutes ago, and two to six more are yet to be chosen! Now to go over a few rules! Number one, you are expected to keep your marks up at Shikon no Tama standards by the end of every other month, as Shikon no Tama accepts other students throughout the year from other schools and if you do not keep up with our standards then we will switch you with another student that wishes to transfer to Shikon no Tama. Number two, everyone is expected to be in their grade tower by 9:30PM, no exceptions besides prefects on patrol duty. Number three, lights out is 11:30PM and at 11:00PM a warning will be issued to remind that lights out will be in half an hour. Number four, you are expected to act in an orderly fashion; no screaming, no yelling, just act like your age and respect others. Number five, you are expected to present yourself in appropriate attire, if you are caught by a teacher, prefect, head boy or head girl then you will be asked to wear one of Shikon no Tama's old uniforms, for a week, that we no longer use. Now shall we begin to eat?"

As the headmistress her seat between the head girl and boy, everybody simultaneously shouted, "Itadakimasu!", then began to eat.

**(('itadakimasu' is a Japanese phrase that is said before meals, it means something along the lines of 'thank you for the food'))**

Two hours later when everyone had put their eating utensils down and wiped their mouths, the headmistress stood up and said in a loud clear voice,

"May the head boy and girl as well as the prefects please remain in the great hall; I have matters to discuss with you. The teachers that are head of your year will direct you to your tower. Course registration will be tomorrow morning after breakfast at around 11:00AM, conducted by the head girl and boy and their team of prefects under teacher supervision to keep everything in order. Have a good night everyone!"

With that the four teachers that are head of a year, Professors Arikana, Kisea, Seina and Ririha, took off guiding the students in the year that they are head of to the correct tower. By now the servants had long finished the task of bringing the students' belongings to the correct tower and had also help direct the boat driver to reverse the chain of boats into the storage area for the boats.

When the great hall, was finally empty other than the head girl, boy, prefects and headmistress; Kagome turned to the headmistress and asked,

"So Miko-sensei, what matters have we to discuss?"

"Alright everyone, by the end of September their will be two new prefects whom will be the first year prefects. However I'm not sure if some of ye may be aware, but around mid-October we allow the head girl and boy the decision of whether or not have a **third** prefect for each year. Also as of tomorrow morning, the eight of you will be sitting together at the table in front of the staff table, I will have the servants label your seats so as to the fact that you will be seated in the correct seat. Do you all understand what I have just told you?"

Seeing the heads of the eight students before her nod, the headmistress, stood up, and said, "Alright, I will lead you to your rooms."

The head boy and girl as well the prefects rose from their seats and followed the headmistress, who led them to the third floor and into a lounge with a cozy fireplace and their belongings, stacked nicely in a pile right in the middle of the lounge. Then the headmistress showed them their rooms and told them that the same year prefects share a room as do the head girl and boy, and mentioning that the third bed in each of the prefects' room are for the third prefect.

Once Headmistress Miko finished speaking, she saw to it that the prefects and head girl and boy had finished bringing in their belongings to their rooms and then left.

Everyone then went to their rooms after seeing the headmistress off. Once Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered their room and closed the door, they walked to their separate beds which were awkwardly placed so close to each other that you could hardly see the gap that separated the two beds. Then facing each other, the two simultaneously asked,

"What was the name of your elementary school?"

Seeing that they had spoke during the same time, Sesshoumaru then said, "Answer me, girl!"

"Iie, I will not answer you, Sesshoumaru, until you apologize properly and respectfully for calling me a wench earlier and do not call me 'girl'. I have a name and I choose that you me by my name or I will not answer your question." Kagome spoke, shaking her head.

Leaving the room to head to the bathroom, Kagome told Sesshoumaru, "Think about what I just said, I'll be back in 10 minutes I need to wash up and change."

'_Hn. No one has ever dared speak to this Sesshoumaru so defiantly, so why does she? She intrigues this Sesshoumaru; however she is also the leader of the Dragon Girls. Should I apologize to her? I know mother would want me to...and that she asked Kareini and InuYasha to make sure I apologize, but still...this girl does not deserve my apology...I think I will ready myself for a quick shower, then wash up and change.'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

So Sesshoumaru got his things ready to use the bathroom and entered as Kagome exited at exactly ten minutes after going in.

Kagome was now dressed in a black with fiery red, icy blue and earthy green streaked nightgown and soft, cozy slippers that had the appearance of a dragon wearing a crown, which Sango had made and given to her for a birthday present a long time ago.

Kagome then took out her book, climbed onto bed while taking her slippers off, and began reading, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back out to confront him.

Minutes later, Sesshoumaru came out dressed in a tight white t-shirt that showed his toned muscles, especially his abs, and his boxers. He walked barefoot to his bed before climbing on.

Kagome then put her book down on her night table, turned and faced Sesshoumaru, crossed her arms and said,

"So are you gonna apologize or not?"

Sesshoumaru then crawled over to her, put his arms on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

"I do not wish to apologize, Ka-go-me, so what are you gonna do now?" Sesshoumaru whispered into Kagome's ear causing shivers to go down her back.

"Which elementary school did you attend, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked staring at his abs while thinking, _'OMG! Would you look at that! He's got abs and there freakin' gorgeous! What am I thinking, there is no way that I just thought that, he's on the enemy side...crap, I gotta not think these things.'_

"Inu-Youkai Elementary, what about you?" Sesshoumaru replied, hearing Kagome gasp.

"T-t-the s-same one, what was the theme for the grad ceremony?" Kagome replied.

"Japanese royalty and I was chosen as 'Emperor', naze?"

**((once again, naze means why))**

"Ummm...because...I was...umm...chosen...to be...the...the...'Empress'."

"I see, well now that I know who the 'Empress' was for that night, I can do what I had decided on doing once I had found her, since I forgot to do so that night." Sesshoumaru replied, lying down next to Kagome and placing his lips upon Kagome's and kissing her, since he forgot to on their grad ceremony night.

Kagome was shocked that Sesshoumaru had kissed her and gasped as his lips touched hers, giving Sesshoumaru the chance to slip inside of her mouth, which he obliged.

Moving his tongue around exploring every possible inch of her mouth and tasting her, and as he just about finished, he felt her tongue entering his mouth.

It was then Kagome's tongue's turn to go seeking out Sesshoumaru's mouth and tasting him, as he did to her, then as soon as she finished, they stayed lip locked a few seconds more then broke apart.

"That was wonderful, Sesshoumaru, arigatou." Kagome thanked, while thinking, _'Oh my goodness! My first kiss! That was so amazing! We must kiss another time! What am I thinking? He is the enemy, there is no way I'd fall for the enemy right Kami? Great what now?'_

"Too true, too true, it was wonderful indeed; you taste remarkably of berries and citrus fruits." Sesshoumaru agreed, kindly before returning to his usual cold self, but to no avail, was unable to for some unknown reason; all the while in thought, _'Wow! Who knew that Kagome could kiss so well—what did I just think? She is the leader of the Dragon Girls, whilst I'm the leader of the Ice Boys, we're enemies! Yet, we kissed? And what is it about this female in front of me? Why can she easily disarm my icy exterior and reveal my warm, passionate interior? She is definitely one strange female, that's for sure.'_

Smiling, Kagome released herself from Sesshoumaru's grasp, stood from her bed in her slippers walked over to her school supplies, dug out a pen and paper and returned to the bed.

As she returned to the bed, she reminded him,

"Sesshoumaru-kun, we still have to make up a patrol schedule."

"Fine, let's get started, Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru replied, confused at why he could not act his normal cold self towards the female before him.

"Great, now to begin, first let's decide the time periods we'll have!" Kagome exclaimed, excitement rising in her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Well that's it for now, which means cliffys rule!!!!!**

**So please review and _tell me_ what you think, what you liked and what you think will happen!!!!!!!**

**If you want to be mentioned just tell me and I'll see what I can do:)**

**Ummm...if I get about 8—9 reviews then I'll update!**

**So review! Since reviews are my fan fiction food and no fan fiction food means no chappie:P**

**Lots of Love, **

**smilin.sister x)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PREVIEW – CHAPTER 5: Schedules, Meetings, and Plans**

_**Dragon Girls have their first meeting! So do Ice Boys! As well the head girl and boy and prefects! School schedules; let's see...I HAVE ALMOST ALL MY CLASSES WITH WHO!!! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!!! I guess I could live with it! What now? Kikyo wants something? What does she want?**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know my preview probably sucks, but I just wanna give you a little insight on what _may_ happen:D**


	6. Chapter 5: Schedules, Meetings, & Plans

**Disclaimer: ** Read another chappie for it, because you won't find it here

**AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! SOME THINGS HAVE CHANGED!!! **

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience/telepathy'_

setting & POV

_letters, schedules, scrolls_

**xoxox **– will mean change of time, e.g. night becomes morning, vice versa and me not mentioning pointless topics such as meals unless most necessary and etc.

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**Length of Chapter:** 19, 721 Words and 44 Pages – sorriess for taking so long to update!

**The Ultimate Prank? Part I: Where Their Story Begins**

By: smilin.sister

_Chapter 5: Schedules, Meetings, and Plans_

** Begin Chapter **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time: **

As she returned to the bed, she reminded him,

"Sesshoumaru-kun, we still have to make up a patrol schedule."

"Fine, let's get started, Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru replied, confused at why he could not act his normal cold self towards the female before him.

"Great, now to begin, first let's decide the time periods we'll have!" Kagome exclaimed, excitement rising in her.

**This Time: **

"Okay and before we start, why did you kiss me? I mean I know you said it was due to the fact that you said you forgot to back then during the grad ceremony, but from what I know you're supposed to be a cold, cruel person, so why did you follow through with the kiss?" Kagome replied, speaking her thought through a question.

"Two reasons, firstly I had sworn after our graduation ceremony night that I would do such a thing, at the time not knowing who it was that had the position 'Empress', and because I had sworn to do so, I refuse to not do so and ruin my reputation of a respectable person. Secondly, I do not know why I act so differently towards you, differently being myself unable to act my normal personality around you when you are alone." Sesshoumaru stated simply.

"I see, so anyways what time allotments do you suggest we should permit?" Kagome replied, instantly changing the topic the next moment with a question.

"I think we should have time allotments of one hour per group of two once we have the first year prefects, but until then settle for one hour and fifteen minutes per group of two." Sesshoumaru incited his consideration of the topic, not caring to much for the topic itself but wanting to get over it as soon as possible.

"Alright, I'll just create a schedule tomorrow when I receive the times that ourselves and the prefects are to patrol, then I'll go through it either tomorrow or the day after during a meeting I'm planning to hold. Is that alright with you?" Kagome agreed with Sesshoumaru's idea and spoke her opinion of what should occur next.

"Sure, whatever. Let's just go to sleep now, we've got to wake up early tomorrow and get things set up and ready to begin registration right after breakfast is cleared up." Sesshoumaru replied, stifling a yawn.

"Alrighty, oyasumi nasai Sesshoumaru!" Kagome replied cheerily as a yawn softly escaped from her mouth, as she finished her yawn, Kagome erupted from her bed and said, "I'll turn off the lights, since there's still something I need to get!"

**((AN: oyasumi nasai means good night))**

Nodding, Sesshoumaru continued to lie on his back on his bed as he stared at Kagome who went to her luggage and grabbed to rather large furry objects and a nightlight, seeing her plug in the nightlight near the light switch he was about to object when she turned off the lights and he saw that the night light let off a rather low glow so he consented to allowing the night light stay.

Kagome then climbed back into her bed and tucked herself under her blankets and when she realized she would need more of her blanket, she gave it a rather hard tug confused at why the blanket wouldn't budge.

While Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome tug at the blankets, he thought he felt her tugs and said in an almost inaudible cold whisper, "Stop your insignificant tugging, Kagome!" causing Kagome to stopping tugging and reply in and equally inaudible, but warm, whisper, "Nani?! We're sharing blanket?! Tomorrow I am so gonna go to Miko-sensei about this and ask for a separate blanket."

Sesshoumaru's POV

'_I cannot believe what I just heard that I will be sharing a blanket with the girl. What else can go wrong? Or is this the last thing that will go wrong in my life? Hn. Kami why does this have to happen to me of all people!! Oh wells, if I'm gonna be busy tomorrow, which I will be with the girl, then we have gotta get our sleep, we can deal with this later on tomorrow.'_ Were the thoughts running through my head at the moment; so I decided to say while smirking, "Nani, You've got a problem with that? Be happy were not sharing beds."

Normal POV

"How can I care about being happy that were no sharing beds when I can't even get enough of the blanket to use? Why do you have to act so fat and take up so much blan—" Kagome found herself interrupted, pinned to her bed by her throat whilst in the midst of her reply.

"Shut up, Kagome! You think I like this situation too? Just go to sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow. We're waking up at 7:00AM tomorrow and beginning to plan how we will be organizing the registration day. We will wake up the prefects at 7:30AM." Sesshoumaru stated simply before releasing her from his grasp and lying back down on his bed.

"Hai, oyasumi nasai Sesshoumaru!" Kagome replied after massaging her neck and relaxing on her bed, readying herself to drift into dreamland.

**xoxox – morning:) at 6:50AM**

In Kagome and Sesshoumaru's room & in Kagome's POV

Waking up, I silently rose from my bed and quickly made my way to the private bathroom that I have to share with Sesshoumaru and immediately began with my morning duties. I decided to take a quick morning shower first. Locking the bathroom door to prevent unwanted perverts, I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower rather than the hot tub, to save time.

As I felt the water gush out from above me and feeling the water begin to pour over me, I just feel so refreshed and ready to take on today's challenges. Losing myself in my thoughts, I think, _'Hmm. Last night's sleep wasn't too bad. Maybe I should leave Miko-sensei alone, and just consent to share a blanket with Sesshoumaru. I suppose I could think about it, rather than run to Miko-sensei for help like a teacher's pet. Hmm...I suppose I could bear to share a blanket with Sesshoumaru, it's not that bad, and it's not like he'll try anything. Fine, I shall let it be...besides, it may give me more chances to play pranks on Sesshouma—'_

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_

Hearing someone in a kindly manner pound on the bathroom door brought Kagome out of her thoughts. Then turning towards the door, she barked out,

"WHAT?! What do you want baka?"

"Girl, I am not a baka and hurry up and get your ass out of there!" an irked sounding Sesshoumaru replied.

Realizing who was outside, I quickly finished my shower, brushed my teeth and left the bathroom. As I made my way out of the bathroom, I gave Sesshoumaru a playful punch to punish him for his impatience.

Once he entered the bathroom, I quickly began to decide on what I wanted to wear today and decided on a blue tank top and green shorts. Quickly changing while Sesshoumaru was still in the bathroom, I finished within seconds and glanced at the clock, which read 7:20AM.

Deciding to go wake up the prefects, I exited my shared bedroom and went around waking up the prefects. Once I finished, I retreated to my bedroom to relax before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Normal POV

When Kagome returned to her bedroom, she found Sesshoumaru walking towards the door, dressed in blue-black jeans and a loose white shirt.

"I woke up the prefects already; just go around to make sure that they're waking up." Kagome stated as she headed towards the chair at her desk.

Once she reached her chair, Kagome took her Dragon Queen vest with the 'Head Girl' badge pinned on just above her left breast.

Sesshoumaru seeing Kagome put on her Dragon Queen vest with the head girl badge pinned on, he grabbed his own Ice Prince vest with the head boy badge pinned on and put it on.

"Well it's time to go." Sesshoumaru stated and with that swiftly exited the room, Kagome at his heels.

Once they exited their room they were greeted by the prefects, still in their night clothes heading back to their specific rooms to change into appropriate morning attire. Five minutes, all the prefects were back out in school appropriate attire.

Soon Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the prefects made their way downstairs to the great hall, as they entered the great hall they were greeted by the headmistress.

"Ohayo, please follow me to your table." The Headmistress Kaede greeted.

"Ohayo, Miko-sensei, how are you today?" Kagome replied, followed by a chorus of Ohayos coming from Sesshoumaru and the prefects.

"Fine, how are the eight of you?" The headmistress replied, smiling warmly.

"I believe were all happy and fine as well!" Kagome replied in her normal cheerful voice, returning the headmistress a heart warming smile, Sesshoumaru and the prefects nodding in agreement and the prefects smiled as well.

"Good, good, now yesterday I told you that I would have your seats labelled, well I have forgotten to show the servants which seats to label with whosever's name, so I took the liberty of doing so myself. Follow me please." Miko-sensei told them and indicated for them to follow her.

Once the headmistress and eight students following her reached the table just in front and level lower than that of the staff table, the headmistress turned around and faced the eight students before her and said while indicating the two centre seats,

"These two centre seats are for our Head Boy and Head Girl."

Hearing that Kagome and Sesshoumaru made their way around their sides of the table and sat down on their assigned seats, once seated the two then faced the headmistress once again and awaited her to continue speaking.

"On the Head Girl's side will be the female prefects, while the Head Boy's side is where the male prefects will be seated. When the first year prefects have been selected they will be seated directly next to the Head Boy and Girl, for now their seats will remain empty. The second year prefects will then be seated next to the first year prefects, the third seated next to the second and the fourth seated next to the third at the end of the table. Am I understood?" the headmistress continued once she had regained the attention of the head girl and boy.

The prefects nodded in understanding and went to take their assigned seats and sat down, while the prefects were making their way to their seats to sit down, Kagome asked the headmistress,

"Miko-sensei, what happens if the head boy and I have decided on having a _third_ prefect? Where will they sit then?"

"Ahh yes, an excellent question Ms. Higurashi, when _and_ if it has been decided and is final that there should be a third prefect then Ms. Higurashi, either you or Mr. Taisho shall inform me of your decision and I will choose the third prefect." Miko-sensei replied.

"Alright, that is all then, arigatou." Kagome responded.

**((dou itashimashite means your welcome))**

"Dou itashimashite and Ms. Higurashi if you have anymore questions, please feel free to come and ask me anytime, but you may require the assistance of a Professor to aid you in doing so." The headmistress replied and seeing Kagome nod in understanding, she quickly left the student council table and returned to her own.

**((I'm gonna be referring the Head Boy and Girl and their team of prefects as the _Student Council_ since I have nothing better to call them, and also since they sorta are like the student leaders and event planners of Shikon no Tama High and that's what the student leaders and event planners of _my_ school are called))**

Within several minutes it was 8:00AM, the doors to the great hall had been opened by two guards fully clothed in black, so as to not an inch of skin could be seen except for around the eyes, which had not been covered; whom Kagome remembered seeing as herself, Sesshoumaru and the prefects entered the great hall. Moments after Professors Kisea and Seina had entered and taken their seats at the staff table, followed by the first two students the student council had seen today, since leaving their quarters, came into the great hall and sat down at their table.

Kagome immediately recognized the two girls as Rin and Chii Ningen, when her eyes caught Rin's and Chii's eyes the three girls waved to greet each other silently. After waving, Kagome leaned over to whisper to Sango and said,

"Hey Song, you see those two girls that just arrived and were the first to arrive?"

"Yeah, what about them Kags?" Sango replied using Kagome's nickname.

"Well they're two of the three new recruits for our little group, at our first meeting I'll be introducing them and their nicknames I already thought of for them. And don't try to find out what they are right now, you'll find out later at our first meeting." Kagome told Sango excitedly, but still quietly.

Seeing Sango nod in understanding, Kagome at once sat with a respectful, proper posture again, looking up she saw that considerable amount of students had joined them in the great hall, presumably waiting for breakfast to begin but socially with friends in the mean time.

By the time all the staff and students were present and in their proper seats at the proper tables, it was 8:25AM. Headmistress Miko decided to wait five minutes more, in case if there were any new students who got lost on the way.

At 8:30AM the same two guards who had opened the doors to the great hall earlier came forward, as if they had been magically summoned, and began to close the doors. When there was but a crack visible between the two doors, a shrill voice could be heard that shouted,

"Excuse me; please don't close the doors yet! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Came the voice of Kikyo Urasue, voice echoing in the atrium of Shikon no Tama, a slightly deeper voice that came soon after said,

"You guards listen to this girl now and let us through!" The voice of Naraku Onigumo echoed in the atrium of the school covering the echo of Kikyo's voice, anger rising slowly and fists beginning to clench as if a fight were to begin soon.

As the guards held the door open, they motioned for the two late students to hurry in before they became too impatient and simply shut the door on them.

Headmistress Miko, Professors Arikana, Ririha, Kisea and Seina and also the Head Girl and Boy all wondered what was happening when they suddenly saw that the guards kept holding the doors open and not closing them like they were asked to, but only the headmistress stood and spoke in a loud, clear and stern voice asking,

"What is the meaning of the commotion Guards Keshi-san and Shike-san?"

Peering his head in the guard by the name of Keshi replied, "Miko-sama, gomen ne, but there are still two students that are making there way to enter the entrance hall. Do you wish to let them in?"

"Who are the two students, Keshi-san?" the headmistress questioned the guard.

"Hold on please," the guard Keshi then removed his head from the crack in the door spoke to whoever the two students outside were and returned his head to in between the crack between the two doors, and replied, "Their names are Ms. Kikyo Urasue and Mr. Naraku Onigumo. So Miko-sama would you like Shike and I to allow the two students passage through these two doors Shike and I were closing before they appeared or would you like them to wait outside so that you may speak with them later?"

"Have Ms. Urasue and Mr. Onigumo await my presence outside please, Keshi-san. And please have Shike-san and yourself keep an eye on the two." The headmistress replied, turning her attention towards the body of students as the doors were finally firmly shut and said, "Mina-san, gomen ne for the rude interruption of the two students, but let's not worry about that right now, let's just feed our hungry stomachs right now."

**((when you want to address everyone, you use 'mina' or with honorifics 'mina-san' is used :D ))**

Everyone in the hall instantly agreed and a chorus of, "Itadakimasu!" could be heard by the guards Keshi and Shike outside the great hall, once everyone had said 'itadakimasu' they all began to eat. Seeing everyone begin to eat, Headmistress Kaede Miko asked Professors Arikana and Ririha to follow her and the three of them left to deal with the two tardy students outside the great hall.

**xoxox – just as breakfast was ending…**

Kikyo and Naraku had finally entered the great hall, after being explained their detentions, at 9:15AM and quickly sat down, embarrassed, that the whole school knew that it were they who were the tardy ones.

As breakfast was nearing an end, and 9:30AM was approaching within three minutes, Kagome needed to begin planning with Sesshoumaru how they were going to have the course registration organized so that they could finish quickly, flawlessly and time efficiently.

Tapping Sesshoumaru and Sango on their arms, she told them, "I'm returning to the student council quarters to set up some of my things, hurry up and finish your breakfast and meet me there. Sesshoumaru, you pass this on to the guys, Sango same thing but to the girls. I'll see you all later."

With that Sesshoumaru passed on what Kagome said to the guys and Sango to the girls, as Kagome stood from her chair and made her way to exit the hall when Miko-sensei motioned for her to go to her, Kagome merely changed her intended path.

"Ms. Higurashi, please alert you and the other members of the Student Council that when you enter and leave this hall during meals, that the door at the end of the table on my right and your left is for you and the other student council members to use. The door is the one that you, Mr. Taisho and the prefects came through as I introduced the eight of you yesterday." The headmistress told her.

Nodding Kagome made her way to her seat and told Sesshoumaru and Sango what the headmistress told her and for them to pass it on to the other prefects.

Then Kagome made her way to the door that Miko-sensei had told her about and exited the great hall and remembered the path she had taken yesterday to be introduced as Head Girl to the entire school.

Within seven minutes, Kagome had entered the Student Council quarters and crossed the lounge and entered her room to begin setting up her school supplies.

Head Boy and Girl's Bedroom & in Kagome's POV

'_Hmm. I wish I could relax a little right now...but right now I gotta get ready for a S.C. meeting...maybe I'll relax later if there's extra time. I think it's time for the first Dragon Girls meeting after...I may hold one, I'll have Sango pass the message to the others. Now down to work, I'll take care of Dragon Girls business later. Speaking of which, I think changing the 's' on the end of 'Girls' to a 'z' would sound and look nicer. Oh well student council business comes first.'_ Putting that thought behind me, I began to set my laptop, printer and scanner up.

Once I finished setting up my laptop, printer and scanner; I briefly made several signs for each year, the signs would help direct the students to the correct lines, once I finished the signs and printed them out I began to create the skeleton of a patrol schedule for the month of September. Just as I finished printing the skeleton of the patrol schedule, Sesshoumaru and the prefects began to arrive.

I gathered the signs for the course registration and the skeleton of the patrol schedule, and headed out to the lounge. As soon as I entered the lounge, I did a quick head count and counted seven heads, meaning that everyone had arrived.

Normal POV

"Alright mina-san, I am handing out some papers to you to put up before we begin the course registration. One paper will go directly at the table you are assigned to and the others will be to direct the students of that particular year to your table." Kagome briefed the prefects and then added as an afterthought, "Ano...this time how about Sesshoumaru-san and Ranjyo-san take the first years, Rumiko-san and Sango-chan do the third years, Taisharu-san and Hojo-san will take care of the fourth years, leaving Abii-san and I with the second years."

Everyone nodding in agreement to the partnering that Kagome assigned, Kagome then quickly handed out the signs she made and then proceeded to usher everyone to the great hall.

Within a few minutes they had arrived, stepping inside, the eight student leaders were greeted with the sight of the entire staff of Shikon no Tama High before them, with the headmistress at the front.

As soon as all eight student council members had entered the great hall, the headmistress firstly signalled to the guards Shike and Keshi to close the great hall doors. Once the doors were closed, the headmistress spoke to the eight students before her, and said,

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, have ye two sorted out how ye will conduct the course registration yet?"

"Hai, Miko-sensei, we only need to set up tables and such now. To make things easier for both us and the students do you have any of those rope lines that are used to show where lines are to be made?" Kagome replied.

"I do believe we may have some, my child." Kaede Miko replied to the head girl, turning to Professor Seina the headmistress asks her, "Seina-sensei, could you please go and get some servants to bring the red rope lines."

Nodding Professor Seina left the great hall by one of the many doors near the front of the hall in search of several servants to aid her in her task.

"Alright, mina-san, we will begin to set the table up now. Firstly how do you plan on conducting the course registration?" The headmistress questioned towards the head boy and girl.

"Well we were thinking of having one long table with two student council members and the course schedule computer with printer on one side of the table and the student in turn on the other. Then they would tell us how what courses they would be taking, next as they list their courses we enter it into the computer and create a schedule for them. Finally the student can then return to their dormitory while we take care of the next student in line." Kagome replied and then asked, "We also need to have two teachers standing at the entrance to the great hall to admit the students in so the rope lines do not get too crowded and to also tell the students which line they are to go in."

"Okay, then we shall first set up some tables." Miko-sensei responded and Professors Myoga and Jaken began to set up four tables, one at a time, parallel to each other.

While Professors Myoga and Jaken were setting up the tables, Headmistress Kaede Miko introduced two new Professors that would begin teaching the next day.

"Student Council members please gather around, I am going to introduce to you two new teachers, who have only just arrived this morning when both Professors Arikana and Kisea went to pick them up when they returned to Japan after a few years trip in Canada. The first is the younger brother of Niku-sensei, and he will introduce himself." The headmistress began identifying one of the two new teachers.

As the younger brother of Professor Niku stepped forward, smiling brightly he spoke, "Ohayo, my name is Kuni-sensei. I am really glad to meet you all."

"Ohayo Kuni-sensei, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am glad to meet you as well. May I ask, but what subjects do you teach?" Kagome instantly greeted Kuni-sensei as if on reflex.

"I like to teach different subjects every year, but I believe this year I shall be teaching Japanese History, Math: Level 2 and Science: Level 2." Kuni-sensei replied, recalling what the headmistress had told him earlier in the morning.

Before Kagome could reply back, Professor Seina and several servants had re-entered the great hall through the same door Professor Seina had exited through in the first place, as well as Professors Myoga and Jaken had finished setting up the tables.

"Ohayo, my name is Arihou-sensei! I am really honoured to meet you all! I, like my colleague Professor Kuni, also am one that enjoys teaching different subjects every year for some change; however this year I will be teaching English: Level 2, Japanese: Level 2, Spanish: Level 1 and French: Level 1." Arihou-sensei introduced himself and told of the subjects he would be teaching for this current year to the few students before him.

Nodding their heads, the Student Council were brought briefly from their thoughts to the attention of the headmistress speaking.

"It is time to begin course registration. Professors Kisea and Seina, could you two please begin by admitting the students in so as to not overcrowd the rope lines. After a period of time, I will have another pair of teachers switch with you so that the two of you will not be doing everything." The headmistress spoke with her unwavering wisdom.

Nodding and replying with a simple "Hai!" in understanding, Professors Kisea and Seina headed off towards the large maple doors and knocked on the door awaiting the guards Keshi and Shike to open the doors.

As Professors Kisea and Seina reached the large maple doors, the Student Council members headed to the table they were assigned to with their partner while the other teachers went off and did whatever was needed.

By the time everything was all set up and ready, it was quarter to eleven so the headmistress told the Student Council,

"Why not the eight of you create your own schedules first, since there is fifteen minutes before course registration begins."

Nodding in understanding, the eight students quickly began creating their schedules. When Kagome was done hers, she printed it out and took a quick look at it, it showed…

_**Name: Kagome Higurashi**_

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Lunch_

_Period 5: Beginner Vocals: Level 2 with Professor Kisea on Floor 2, Room 38_

_Period 6: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Business with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 23_

_Period 3: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 4_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: Lunch_

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was looking over his schedule, which showed…

**_Name: Sesshoumaru Taisho_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Study Hall_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Lunch_

_Period 5: Spanish: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 6: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Business with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 23_

_Period 3: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 4_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Phys. Ed. with Professor Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 6: Lunch_

While Sango was also looking over her schedule at the same time…

**_Name: Sango Taijiya_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Lunch_

_Period 5: Beginner Visual Arts: Level 2 with Professor Kisea on Floor 2, Room 36_

_Period 6: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Business with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 23_

_Period 3: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 4_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: Lunch_

And Abii was studying her schedule as well…

_**Name: Abii Ibia**_

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Math: Level 3 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 5_

_Period 2: French: Level 3 with Professor Niku on Floor 3, Room 6_

_Period 3: Chemistry: Level 1 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 7_

_Period 4: Physics: Level 1 with Professor Arikana on Floor 4, Room 8_

_Period 5: Biology: Level 1 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 9_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: English: Level 3 with Professor Ririha on Floor 3, Room 9_

_Period 2: Japanese: Level 3 with Professor Niku on Floor 3, Room 10_

_Period 3: Study Hall_

_Period 4: Leadership and Peer Support with Professor Arikana on Floor 1, Room 37_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: Lunch_

As Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango and Abii were looking at their schedules, so was another…

**_Name: Rumiko Komiru_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Math: Level 4 with Professor Ririha on Floor 5, Room 2_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Chemistry: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 7_

_Period 4: Physics: Level 2 with Professor Arikana on Floor 4, Room 8_

_Period 5: Biology: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 9_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: English: Level 4 with Professor Aiku on Floor 3, Room 8_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 4 with Professor Niku on Floor 3, Room 10_

_Period 4: Co-op_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: Lunch_

Just then the headmistress cleared her throat and immediately got the attention of the Student Council, who were all busily studying their freshly made schedules.

"Mina-san, it is only a mere few minutes till eleven o'clock. So I will now have the guards Keshi and Shike to open the doors, please put your schedules aside and prepare to assist students in receiving their schedules. I wish you all the best of luck to finish quickly and without any troubles, after the course registration is over Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho please have Professor Arikana take the two of you to my office so that I may speak with you." Headmistress Kaede Miko spoke, once she finished speaking she immediately saw the students before her nod in understanding so she turned around, told the guards to open the doors and left for her office to do some beginning of school paperwork.

At Kagome's and Abii's table, Kagome whispered to Abii and said,

"Hey, Abii-chan, you wanna join my little prankster group 'Dragon Girls'?"

"Sure, why not?' Abii replied revealing the small smirk forming of her lips.

"Alright, what's your favourite colour?" Kagome replied as quietly as she could, excitement taking over her.

"Ano...yellow, naze?" Abii replied, confusion spreading through her as she told Kagome her favourite colour.

"You'll see, Buzzing Bee." Kagome replied using the nickname she had just thought up of for Abii.

"Buzzing Bee? Nani?" Abii replied, confusion taking over her like how excitement had taken over Kagome.

"It's a nickname, I make one for everyone in the group, and we use them to call each other, you'll understand later. Right now we gotta get ready, there are students coming in already."

Sure enough, students were already making their way into the great hall, lining up for their turn to get their schedules. The first person in the second years' line was Ayame Meaya, a member of the Dragon Girls, which was clearly noticeable by the green dragon on the back of the vest Ayame was displaying for all to see. Kagome saw that behind Ayame were Momiji Jimimo and Botan Nitabo, who were cousins, and also Nazuna Zunazu; who were more members of the Dragon Girls; Momiji had a red dragon on the back of her vest, Botan a blue dragon and Nazuna a purple dragon.

"Hey Aya, Mimi, Boo, Nazi; meet Abii, she's one of the third year prefects this year and a new member of the Dragon Girls! Abii meet Ayame Meaya, Momiji Jimimo, Botan Nitabo and Nazuna Zunazu!" Kagome greeted and introduced her friends.

Once the five girls exchanged greetings, Kagome and Abii got down to work and produced Ayame's, Momiji's, Botan's and Nazuna's schedules within minutes.

**_Name: Ayame Meaya_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Period 5: Spanish: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Lunch_

_Period 3: Study Hall_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 7_

_**Name: Momiji Jimimo**_

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Study Hall_

_Period 4: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Period 5: Spanish: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 7_

_**Name: Botan Nitabo**_

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Study Hall_

_Period 4: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Period 5: Spanish: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 7_

_**Name: Nazuna Zunazu**_

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Lunch_

_Period 3: Spanish: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 7_

When the four girls had received their schedules, they looked over their own and each other and were so excited since they were together for almost the entire year. While the four girls were quietly celebrating their luck in being able to be together for most of their classes, Kagome noticed that Kareini was waiting patiently to receive her schedule as she was next in the second years' line, moved forward to the table as Kagome beckoned her to listen to what she had to say to the four girls who had just received their schedules.

"Alright, girls please calm down and listen to me for a moment; I've got some more news." Kagome told the four now giggling, quietly, yet hysterically, who stopped their childish antics almost instantly upon hearing what Kagome said.

Kagome seeing the four girls had become silent continued on and said, "This next student in line is Kareini Taisho and she is also a new member of the Dragon Girls. Also just to let you know now, so that I won't have to find you all later, in the lounge of the student council quarters after course registration is over, the first meeting for the Dragon Girls will take place. But you will need to have either Sango-chan or Abii-chan or myself let you in as only the headmistress, teachers and student council members have access to such things."

Seeing the four girls nod, she dismissed them and went back to work and in a few minutes Kareini's schedule was produced and given to her.

**_Name: Kareini Taisho_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Lunch_

_Period 5: Beginner Vocals: Level 2 with Professor Kisea on Floor 2, Room 38_

_Period 6: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Business with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 23_

_Period 3: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 4_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Fitness with Professor Kurota on Floor 1, Room 3_

_Period 6: Lunch_

While Kagome and Abii help the next twenty five students obtain their schedules, Kareini compared her schedule with Kagome's only to discover that they had **exactly** _everything_ together for **_both_** semesters. Telling Kagome about her discovery, Kagome in return revealed one of her deadly smirks of mischief. However Kareini and Abii not familiar with Kagome, just simply took recognition of it meaning that she was happy.

Then Kagome and Abii got back to work and noticed that the next two students were the two brothers Bankotsu Shichinintai and Jakotsu Shichinintai.

"Hey Bank, hey Jak, what's up?" Kagome greeted her childhood friends.

"Hey Kags!" the two brothers replied simultaneously and then Bankotsu added towards the girl before him that he and his brother had grown up with as if she really were their sister, "What do we do now Kagome-imoto-chan?"

**((for those of you who dunno, onee is big sister, onii is big brother, otouto is little brother and imouto is little sister but for little sister I will be using imoto since most readers are more familiar with imouto without the long vowel holding of the 'o' so imoto will be used :P))**

"Bankotsu-nii-san, Jakotsu-nii-san, what're your subjects that the two of you are taking?" Kagome asked in return as an answer to Bankotsu's question.

"We are taking the same courses, so I'll just tell you what they are for the both of us." Jakotsu stated, as Abii prepared to put their subjects into their schedules.

**_Name: Bankotsu Shichinintai_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Lunch_

_Period 5: Beginner Visual Arts: Level 2 with Professor Kisea on Floor 2, Room 36_

_Period 6: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Business with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 23_

_Period 3: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 4_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Phys. Ed. with Professor Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 6: Lunch_

**_Name: Jakotsu Shichinintai_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: French: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 3_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Lunch_

_Period 5: Beginner Visual Arts: Level 2 with Professor Kisea on Floor 2, Room 36_

_Period 6: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Business with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 23_

_Period 3: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 4_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Phys. Ed. with Professor Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 6: Lunch_

"Hey Kags, guess what? We've got almost the same stuff as you!" Jakotsu told Kagome, while he and Bankotsu were comparing their schedules with Kagome's.

"Nice, that'll make classes more fun…umm…what subjects do we **_not_** have together?" Kagome replied as she and Abii continued to help the students in line obtain their schedules.

"Uhhh…we have V.A. while you have Vocals for the first sem. and when you have fitness we have phys. ed. for second sem." Bank replied after double checking the schedules.

**xoxox – as course registration comes to an end**

Headmistress Kaede Miko entered through one of the many back doors of the great hall and waited patiently for the course registration to cease to an end before speaking with the head boy and girl and the prefects too.

Watching, she saw that Professors Arikana and Arihou had asked the guards Keshi and Shike to close one of the doors since everyone that needed their schedule had either received theirs already **or** had already entered the great hall and was awaiting their turn to receive their schedule.

Moving her eyes to observe the process of the students, the headmistress noticed that the second years' line with Kagome and Abii assisting the students in receiving their timetables, worked much more quickly and efficiently than any of the other pairs of student council members.

Kagome and Abii were on their last two students whose names were Miroku Houshi, also known as the school pervert with the excuse of a cursed hand, and Kouga Ookami, whom Kagome hated extremely much due to his over obsessive flirting with her when she hates him so much.

**((Just to let you know, in this story Miroku shall NOT have the kazanna or wind tunnel))**

When Miroku's turn had finally come, the first thing he did was try to reach for Kagome's and Abii's asses, unfortunately for him, Kagome and Abii had heard about what he does to women and were prepared when they saw that he was next. Instead of his hands receiving what they wanted, his face received two extremely hard and now stinging slaps from the girls before him. Whining, he asked,

"Why do you girls need to be so rough?"

"Speak for yourself, Miroku; you're the one who just won't stop being a pervert." Kagome snorted.

Laughing Kouga told him, "Miroku when will you just learn to not grab any girls' ass anymore, it's getting rather annoying."

"Kouga, it's when you learn that I hate you and will never love you that Miroku will stop trying to grab random girls' asses, which is likely never since your never gonna get that through that thick skull of yours! So go find another girl to flirt with because I hate you!" Kagome supplied.

"So what classes are you taking, Miroku, Kouga?" Abii questioned, changing the topic to save the two guys before her and Kagome from Kagome's wrath, which could cause unwanted attention.

Within seconds Kagome and Abii finished up Miroku's and Kouga's schedules, and as they gave them their schedules they also gave Miroku another slap each on his face making a red handprint on each side clearly visible and Kouga for being an idiotic jerk.

**_Name: Miroku Houshi_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Lunch_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 5_

_Period 4: Beginner Instrumentalists: Level 2 with Professor Ririha on Floor 2, Room 31_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 2_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Lunch_

_Period 3: English: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 4_

_Period 4: Food & Nutrition with Professor Arikana on Floor 2, Room 3_

_Period 5: Phys. Ed. with Professor Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 6: Study Hall_

**_Name: Kouga Ookami_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Science: Level 1 with Professor Hachi on Floor 4, Room 15_

_Period 2: Math: Level 2 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 6_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Beginner Instrumentalists: Level 2 with Professor Ririha on Floor 2, Room 31_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: Japanese: Level 2 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 6_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Lunch_

_Period 3: Science: Level 2 with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 8_

_Period 4: Study Hall_

_Period 5: Phys. Ed. with Professor Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 6: English: Level 2 with Professor Niku on Floor 3, Room 10_

Once Miroku and Kouga left the great hall Kagome and Abii both let out a sigh a relief that neither knew they were holding; looking around them the two saw that the others were still burdened with a full line each, so they signalled Professor Arikana over. Once Professor Arikana came over, Kagome asked,

"Arikana-sensei, since Abii-chan and I have finished giving the second years their schedules and that the others have not yet finished and there are rather long, could you perhaps tell some of the other students awaiting their turn to come over to us and we'll give them their schedules?"

"Of course, Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Ibia, I'll send over majority of all three lines." Professor Arikana replied, smiling happily at Kagome's and Abii's willingness to help the others.

So Professor Arikana sent over twenty five students from each of the other three lines, leaving five students in the three lines. Now that Abii's and Kagome's line was full again with seventy five students, the two got down to work and within five minutes there were only nine students left in their line whereas in the other three lines there were three students in each left.

"Alright, what're your names?" Abii inclined towards the first three students.

The taller girl with red eyes, purple eye shadow and a face full of make up replied, "My name is Kagura Wind, and these are my two separately related cousins Kanna Void and Naraku Onigumo."

"Okay, then just tell us your subjects you're taking this year and we'll fix up a schedule for you." Abii replied as Kagome worked on the computer.

So their schedules were soon made and handed to them.

**_Name: Kanna Void_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 15_

_Period 2: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 12_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 17_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: Science: Level 1with Professor Hachi on Floor 4, Room 13_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 11_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Phys. Ed. with Kisea on Floor 1, Room 1_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

**_Name: Kagura Wind_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 15_

_Period 2: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 12_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 17_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: Science: Level 1with Professor Hachi on Floor 4, Room 13_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 11_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Phys. Ed. with Kisea on Floor 1, Room 1_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

**_Name: Naraku Onigumo_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 15_

_Period 2: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 12_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 17_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: Science: Level 1with Professor Hachi on Floor 4, Room 13_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 11_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Phys. Ed. with Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

As the Kanna, Kagura and Naraku left; the next two students stepped forward as Kagome and Abii looked around and saw that the other student council members were now working on helping the fourth last students of their lines attain their schedules.

Turning to the two students before them, Kagome recognized them as her cousin, Kikyo, with the one she recognized as Sesshoumaru's younger brother, InuYasha.

"Hello, cousin Kikyo, InuYasha, what subjects are the two of you taking?" Kagome hastily questioned, towards the two before her.

As Kikyo and InuYasha told of the subjects that they were taking that current year, one after the other, Abii quickly formed their schedules, printed them out and gave the correct schedule to the student with its name on it.

**_Name: InuYasha Taisho_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Science: Level 1 with Professor Hachi on Floor 4, Room 15_

_Period 2: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 14_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 19_

_Period 5: Study Hall _

_Period 6: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 16_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 11_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Phys. Ed. with Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

**_Name: Kikyo Urasue_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Science: Level 1 with Professor Hachi on Floor 4, Room 15_

_Period 2: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 18_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 17_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 17_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 11_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Phys. Ed. with Kisea on Floor 1, Room 1_

_Period 5: Study Hall_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

Once InuYasha and Kikyo had received their schedules, they left without a word of thanks or anything at all, not that Kagome personally minded but due to respect being an important character trait to her she did mind, and made a mental note that the two were not ones to be easily trusted with.

Next Kagome and Abii saw a short boy whom either did not know with bright reddish-orange hair, when asked what his name was, he simply replied, Shippo Kitsune.

"Alright Shippo, what subjects are you going to be taking this year?" Abii asked as Kagome got ready on the computer.

Within seconds his schedule was produced.

**_Name: Shippo Kitsune_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 11_

_Period 2: Science: Level 1 with Professor Niku on Floor 4, Room 12_

_Period 3: Study Hall_

_Period 4: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 19_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6: Study Hall_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 9_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 16_

_Period 4: Phys. Ed. with Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

As Shippo received his schedule, he left the great hall after thanking Kagome and Abii for their help. Then he continued his way to explore the huge school building that was like a castle for king and his queen.

Kagome then saw that the last three students of her and Abii's line of extra students move forward eagerly. After a few moments of taking in the appearance of the three students before her, Kagome recognized two of the three to be the two sisters Rin and Chii and the third, who was a male, to be Sango's cousin, Keren, whom her mother had helped drive to the boarding of the boats.

Smiling brightly, she spoke as Abii prepare three blank schedules on the schedule creating computer, and said, "Rin-chan, Chii-chan, Keren-san, what subjects will you be taking this year?"

"Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed with hyper-ness, before calming down a little and continuing, "Umm…anyways before our turn came Keren-kun, Chii and Rin were talking about what subjects we were taking this year and found out that we were all going to take the exact same things!"

So Keren told them of the subjects that the three of them would be taking and Kagome and Abii quickly put together three schedules, making sure everything would be balanced with the schedules of the all the students of Shikon no Tama High. Once the two were done, they printed the schedules out, gave the correct schedule to the correct student of the three standing before them and turned the equipment off since there was no more use for them till next year.

**_Name: Keren Taijiya_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 11_

_Period 2: Science: Level 1 with Professor Niku on Floor 4, Room 12_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 19_

_Period 5: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 9_

_Period 6: Study Hall_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Study Hall_

_Period 3: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 16_

_Period 4: Phys. Ed. with Ryuukotsusei on Floor 1, Room 2_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

**_Name: Rin Ningen_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 11_

_Period 2: Science: Level 1 with Professor Niku on Floor 4, Room 12_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 19_

_Period 5: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 9_

_Period 6: Study Hall_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Lunch_

_Period 3: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 16_

_Period 4: Study Hall_

_Period 5: Phys. Ed. with Kisea on Floor 1, Room 1_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

**_Name: Chii Ningen_**

_Semester 1_

_Period 1: Japanese: Level 1 with Professor Arihou on Floor 3, Room 11_

_Period 2: Science: Level 1 with Professor Niku on Floor 4, Room 12_

_Period 3: Lunch_

_Period 4: Technology: Level 1 with Professor Totosai on Floor 6, Room 19_

_Period 5: Japanese Geography with Professor Kisea on Floor 4, Room 9_

_Period 6: Study Hall_

_Semester 2_

_Period 1: Japanese History with Professor Kuni on Floor 4, Room 1_

_Period 2: Lunch_

_Period 3: Math: Level 1 with Professor Seina on Floor 5, Room 16_

_Period 4: Study Hall_

_Period 5: Phys. Ed. with Kisea on Floor 1, Room 1_

_Period 6: English: Level 1 with Professor Myoga on Floor 3, Room 18_

As Keren, Rin and Chii went through their schedules; Kagome and Abii looked around and saw that the other pairs of student council members were now on their last student, they decided on figuring out a method to put the schedule creating computer and printer away and into storage for the rest of the school year.

Headmistress Miko saw that Kagome and Abii were beginning to put the computer and printer that they were using away and told Professors Totosai and Hachi to put the computer and printer away.

Seeing Professors Totosai and Hachi putting their computer and printer away for them, Kagome and Abii went up to Keren, Chii and Rin. Once they were next to the three first years, Kagome said to them,

"Keren-san, could you please allow me and Abii to converse with Chii and Rin?"

"Hai Kagome-san," Keren replied, turning to Chii and Rin he told them, "I will be awaiting for the two of you outside the great hall."

Seeing their heads nod, Keren swiftly turned towards the doors of the great hall and made his way outside the great hall waiting for his two new friends.

As soon as Kagome saw that Keren was out of sight, she turned to the two first years before her and notified them by whispering so that none else may hear,

"Chii-chan, Rin-chan, Dragon Girls will be having a meeting as soon as Miko-sensei speaks with us afterward. I know Keren-san is waiting for the two of you to do whatever it is they wish to do, but please tell him that you forgot to tell me something urgent and will wait till I come out. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Hai, Kagome-chan, we will!" Chii replied quietly whispering, barely heard over the loud whispering of Rin.

Seeing that the two nodded they're heads, Kagome quickly told them to wait outside the great hall, so the two first years left the great hall and waited for Kagome to finish speaking with the headmistress.

Once Professors Totosai and Hachi left to put away the computer and printer Kagome and Abii were using, the headmistress walked over to the two girls, just as the other groups finished with their last students. The headmistress then signalled the teachers to help the other computers and printers away; so that the student council students would be able to talk with her. So a pair of teachers went to each table and one lifted up the computer, while the other did the same to the printer and carried them away to the storage room.

Once the headmistress was left in the great hall with the eight students of the Student Council, she quickly told them,

"Mina-san, to each of you prefects, I am giving you fourteen keys. Ten of them will be for the ten student conference rooms on floor ten, two will be for the gymnasium—one for each of the two entrances—for the night events you choose to run, one to the tower for your specific year and one to your quarters. The head boy and girl will have seventeen keys: ten of them will be for the ten student conference rooms on floor ten, two will be for the gymnasium—one for each of the two entrances—for the night events you choose to run, one to your quarters and the last four for each one of the first, second, third and fourth year towers."

As the Headmistress Miko handed out the keys on the personalized key holders—that stated the position of each prefect or head boy or girl—the eight students before her nodded to show understanding of what she had told them just a few moments ago, Sango replaced the silence by asking a question.

"Miko-sensei, how do we differentiate which keys allow access to the student conference rooms, gymnasium, student residential towers and our own quarters?"

"Ahh, an excellent question Ms. Taijiya, take a look on the keys, the keys to each individual student conference room are indicated by the letter 'S' followed by the number of the conference room. The keys to the gymnasium are indicated by the letter 'G' and either followed by the letter 'F' if it is the front door or the letter 'B' if it is the back door. The keys to the student residential towers are indicated with a tower like house and a number indicating with year. And finally the key to the student council quarters have the four letters 'SCHQ' on it, standing for Student Council HeadQuarters."

**((I'll most likely be using SCHQ or HeadQuarters to represent Student Council HeadQuarters since it's a lot easier to type :D ))**

The eight students nodded in understanding, and then something had come to Kagomes' mind so she asked,

"Miko-sensei, are other students allowed in the Student Council HeadQuarters?"

"Hai and iie, they are allowed in the lounge but not any of the bedrooms itself and also not during Student Council meetings. However, if there is a club or group meeting of some sort, then the minimum of four student council members must approve for such a meeting to occur and at the least one student council member in that particular club or group, but if it is only a visitation of a friend for fun then there is no need of a approval though no matter what bedroom entering will only be for the ones who use the certain bedroom."

While Sesshoumaru listened to the headmistress speak, he silently thought, _'Well if four people are needed then there is going to be anyway that other group, Dragon Girls, can have a meeting there. There are only two of them in the student council, that Higurashi head girl and the prefect Taijiya.'_

As Sesshoumaru finished that thought, a small smirk graced his lips; however he wasn't the only one thinking about what the headmistress had just said, nearby Abii was also a deep in thought while listening to the headmistress.

'_FOUR?!? But there are only three of us! Kagome-chan, Sango-san and myself! This means we can't meet in the Student Council HeadQuarters lounge! Hmm…unless if cousin Rumiko-chan agrees to allow this new group of mine to hold the meeting there…I just ask now…at least I'm lucky to be a telepath………'_ thought Abii.

So Abii tried calling for her cousin Rumiko…

'_Rumiko-chan…'_

No answer.

'_Rumiko-chan…'_

No answer.

'_Rumiko-chan…'_

No answer, yet again…getting impatient, Abii decides to use a little more volume.

'_Rumiko-chan!'_

Finally surprising Rumiko a little when she heard her cousin calling for her, and replied a little annoyed, telepathing back annoyance sounding in her voice, _'What cousin Abii? Could you not wait till after Miko-sensei finishes speaking?'_

'_Iie, gomen ne, Rumiko-chan…anyways, you know how Miko-sensei is talking about how if clubs want to hold meetings in the SCHQ then four members of the student council are too approve for such meeting to occur, could you be the fourth member…since we already have three and only need a fourth to also agree…so will you or will you not?'_

'_Fine, but next time if you are to ask me something through telepathy…wait until the appropriate time comes. I am not to be interrupted just to be asked something, unless it is an emergency and someone's injured or something. Am I understood?'_

'_Hai, Rumiko-chan, and arigatou, I will not disturb you anymore.'_

With that the two telepathic cousins ended their silent conversation, unaware that another had heard their entire conversation since they had not shielded their minds.

Kagome Higurashi smiled as she accidentally heard, while trying to block out, the silent telepathic message between the two cousins.

"Now, is that all?" the headmistress questioned towards the eight students.

Seeing the students before her nod their heads in response as a 'yes', the headmistress turned around was about to leave when some else had come to her mind. Turning back around to face the students once more, she told them,

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, two things I need to tell you. Firstly the first year prefects may be chosen within a week or two, just to let you know so that you will not be surprised when you suddenly find two students in the first year prefects' room. Secondly, sometime later on in the day long after lunch has been served, yet before dinner commences, please find either Professor Kurota or Professor Arikana to give you the school night and morning patrol times so that you and the other students of the student council may begin patrolling tonight and become accustomed to regularly patrolling the school."

"Hai, Miko-sensei." Kagome and Sesshoumaru replied.

With that the headmistress proceeded to take her leave back to her office to get some more paperwork done, once she disappeared through one of the many few back doors, the eight student council members split up and went their separate ways.

Kagome, Sango, Abii and Rumiko walked together towards the SCHQ, while all the guys in the student council went their own separate ways.

Once the girls were in the atrium they saw Chii and Rin, so they walked over. Once they were standing with Keren, Chii and Rin; Sango instantly greeted her cousin,

"Hey Keren, what's up?"

"Not much Sango, how 'bout you?" Keren replied while giving Sango a high five.

"Great, course registration was fun and a piece of cake!" Sango answered her cousin.

"Piece of cake? Nani? Sango, how was that a piece of cake? You and Rumiko-chan were so slow, well since Abii-chan and I tackled our whole line and majority of the other lines and still finishing before you and Rumiko-chan and the other two pairs." Kagome told her.

"Don't worry about it……anyways, cousin why are you here? I doubt you're in Dragon Girls since you're a guy, so what're you doing here?" Sango replied to Kagome and asked her cousin a question.

"Not much, I just need to have a word with the Kagome-san." Keren replied politely.

"Continue…" Kagome ushered Keren.

"Well you see Kagome-san, when my cousin Sango told Kareini-san about your group, Dragon Girls, she asked me to join the Sesshoumaru-san's group Ice Boys to help you girls spy on them." Keren slightly worriedly whispered.

"Okay, and why are you telling me this?" Kagome replied whispering as well, seconds later she decided to add, still whispering, "I mean, it's awesome to hear that you're gonna help spy on Ice Boys for Dragon Girls, but why not have…umm…let's say Sango tell me this so as to not risk exposure to this secret?"

"I dunno, but next time when I'm gonna tell you stuff I find out I'll tell Sango who can tell your whole group for me…anyways, I'll see you later, bye!" Keren responded whispering all but the last six words, instead the last six words he shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted off and turned the corner…only to bump into someone…

As Kagome and her fellow Dragon Girls minus Rumiko saw Keren sprint off, round the corner and bump into someone; Rumiko, Abii, Sango and herself shook their heads out of his stupidity and carelessness, while the Chii and Rin flinched as they imagined what pain Keren would feel as his butt hit the floor.

After a few more moments, Kagome began to make her up the stairs to the SCHQ with her fellow Dragon Girls minus Rumiko in step behind her. As they reached floor eight after climbing up many sets of stairs, Kagome turned right at the top of the stairs that had brought them to floor nine and within seconds began enclosing the small space from where the were to right outside the door of the SCHQ.

Kagome then saw Ayame, Momiji, Botan and Nazuna right outside the SCHQ door who by the looks of it had just arrived after frantically searching for the SCHQ, briefly stopped walking to prevent herself from colliding into the four girls, only to be collided into by Chii, Rin, Sango and Abii. Rumiko had been cautious, thus preventing herself from colliding as well.

Once the collision was sorted out and everyone was standing on their own again, Rumiko asked to speak with Kagome for a moment. Moving a few metres for some privacy, Rumiko then spoke,

"Kagome-chan, could I join your group, since this school year I could do with some amusement?"

"Of course Rumiko-chan, by the way thanks for agreeing to Abii-chan's request that she had asked while Miko-sensei was speaking. Oh and what's your favourite colour?" Kagome replied excitedly.

"Thanks and how do you know of my and Abii's telepathic conversation? You're not telepathic are you? And my favourite colour is orange, naze?" Rumiko answered.

"Well actually I'm not too sure why I was able to hear you and Abii-chan's conversation, but I didn't mean too…alright so you like orange, oh and don't worry about why I need to know your favourite colour, you'll find out why soon." Kagome told Rumiko, eyes twinkling mysteriously mystical.

Returning to the others, Kagome and Rumiko made their way to the door and Kagome quickly produced her keys from around her neck that the headmistress had given her not to long ago. Quickly Kagome searched for the key to the SCHQ and once she found it, she then used it to open the door.

Once she had the door open, she then allowed everyone in before entering herself; as soon as she was in, Kagome closed the door behind her, so as to not allow anyone to disturb them.

**((the SCHQ and residential tower doors are self locked so that once the door is closed again it locks automatically on its own))**

Returning to Where Keren is & in Keren's POV

As I bumped into someone, I could feel my butt hit the cold hard marbled floor as I thought, _'Man, how could I be so clumsy like that? It's just not who I am…I'm usually much more careful. Oh wells, I should apologize to whoever I hit…at least being respectful is something I am.'_

As I looked up to see who it was that I had bumped into, I was greeted by staring into cold golden eyes that seemed as if they were icy blue and white instead. Recognizing that it was Sesshoumaru, I quickly apologized.

"Sesshoumaru-san, gomen ne for I did not mean to run into you. I was merely on my way."

Normal POV

"Hmph. Watch your way next time. Now follow me since you are part of my group Ice Boys." Sesshoumaru replied icily, as he thought, _'Hmm. I think I shall hold an Ice Boys meeting…I may even decide to change the 's' on the end to a 'z'…I shall see what the others think of the idea first.'_

So Sesshoumaru Taisho led the way with Keren Taijiya following and the two quickly found Bankotsu Shichinintai, Jakotsu Shichinintai, Miroku Houshi, Kouga Ookami, InuYasha Taisho and a tagging Hojo Joho that is doing kami know what.

Eyeing Hojo Joho, Sesshoumaru asks him,

"Joho what are you doing here?"

"Well Sesshoumaru-san I was hoping that you would allow me to join your group Ice Boys, so may I?" Hojo asked.

"Sure why not." Sesshoumaru replied rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-san." Hojo replied happily.

Just then a curious Shippo Kitsune approached the small group and since he heard Hojo asking Sesshoumaru whether or not he could join Ice Boys and Sesshoumaru allowed him too, he hoped that he too would be allowed to join Ice Boys.

"Umm…excuse me Sesshoumaru-san, but may I join your group Ice Boys too?" Shippo spoke louder than normal and clearly.

"Hai, you may, what is your name by the way?" Sesshoumaru replied monotonously

"My name is Shippo Kitsune." Shippo replied cheerily.

So Sesshoumaru led Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku, Kouga, InuYasha, Shippo and Hojo to floor eight, then he turned right, at the top of the stairs, and onto the hallway with the ten student conference rooms in search to see which one the Dragon Girls were occupying. When he and the seven other guys behind him had passed all ten rooms, and found that none contained the Dragon Girls, he angrily sped up his pace, forgetting to tell the prefect member Hojo to have everyone await him in student conference room ten, and went up the nearest stairs to the ninth floor and to the entrance of the SCHQ.

Searching through his newly obtained keys around his neck, Sesshoumaru briefly found the key to the SCHQ, but before he unlocked the door he turned to the others, whom he had just realized he forgot to tell to wait for him in student conference room ten, behind him and told them more icily then they had ever heard,

"All of you, stay behind me and do not follow me in. I will be out shortly."

Seeing the students before him nod in understanding, yet also in fear, an fiendish smirk played on his lips as he stuck the key to the SCHQ into the keyhole on the door and now that the door was unlocked he opened the door and stepped inside.

Back Inside the SCHQ

"Everyone, take a seat please and get comfortable, as there are introductions to be made, things to be discussed and pranks to be planned." Kagome told the girls that were members of the group she had started a long nine years ago with just herself and Sango.

Once everyone was seated, Kagome proceeded on, "Alright now this year the returning mem—"

However Kagome was interrupted by the sound of the SCHQ door being unlocked, turning to face the door Kagome saw the door handle turn and as the door opened she saw that the person who had entered was none other than Sesshoumaru Taisho.

When Kagome saw that it was Sesshoumaru who had entered the SCHQ, she quickly told him,

"How may we help you Sesshoumaru? We are in a meeting right now, so would you please hurry up and exit these quarters as soon as possible."

"This will not take long, Kagome. I only need to speak with you for a few minutes, it will be quick." Sesshoumaru replied stoically.

"Alright, we will go into our room." Kagome responded with slight disgust as she narrowed her eyes, turning to the Dragon Girls, Kagome told them, "I'll be right back; that is if what Sesshoumaru says is true that this will not take long."

So the head boy and girl headed to their bedroom, once inside, Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome, pressed her against the door and snarled at her,

"Kagome, did you not listen to the headmistress speak after the course registration earlier today?"

"As a matter of fact I did listen to the headmistress speak, why, did you not?" Kagome slyly hissed in reply.

"I myself did hear what the headmistress said, so then why are you holding a meeting in the Student Council HeadQuarters? You know that is not allowed unless four of student council members approve of the meeting being held and I know you only have yourself and that prefect Taijiya in this group to allow such a meeting to occur in here, so have your group exit the Student Council HeadQuarters immediately or I will have to report this to the headmistress." Sesshoumaru threateningly replied.

As Kagome heard this she let out a cheery giggly laugh, followed by saying, "Haha…Sesshoumaru no baka! Well you see before course registration began I put myself to work with Abii-chan so that I would be able to ask her to join my group, since we got along so well. Then during the time when the headmistress was speaking, Abii asked her cousin Rumiko-chan through telepathy. Did you see that Abii-chan and Rumiko-chan were in this room as well, Mr. Oh-I'm-So-Mighty-And-Great?"

**((in the Japanese language the particle 'no' is used as an apostrophe and since 'baka' means stupid; hence 'Sesshoumaru no baka' would mean 'Sesshoumaru's stupid' or in the English language it can also be 'Sesshoumaru is stupid'))**

As Kagome finished speaking, Sesshoumaru instantly hissed at her,

"Do not ever call me that name again or even baka, kuso girl! And I will need proof to show me that what you are saying is true, so bring in Komiru-san and Ibia-san! Now!"

**((kuso means idiot; hence baka kuso is stupid idiot))**

"Alright, I'll bring Rumiko-chan and Abii-chan here, just wait a minute." Kagome replied her tone becoming icier by the second.

Opening the door Kagome all attention from the Dragon Girls was immediately drawn to Kagome, impressing Sesshoumaru at how Kagome easily established control whereas at times even he was having trouble with the members of the Ice Boys.

'_Hmm. Interesting, this leader of the Dragon Girls can so easily gain the attention of her peers, it is no wonder why she was chosen to be head girl…she is perfect for the position…now I wonder, why was I chosen by the headmistress to be head boy. Whatever, I'll just put that thought away, I don't need to put myself down now.'_ Sesshoumaru thought but was brought out from his thoughts when he heard Kagome speaking.

"Rumiko-chan, Abii-chan, could the two of you please come over here? Sesshoumaru and I, well mainly Sesshoumaru, would like to discuss something with the two of you." Kagome loud and clearly.

"Hai, Kagome-chan, we're coming!" Abii replied as she and Rumiko rose from their seats and walked over to the door where Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood. When the two cousins got there, Kagome led the two and Sesshoumaru elsewhere in the SCHQ where no one could hear the conversation about to be spoken.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru, make it quick, you're interrupting our meeting." Kagome told Sesshoumaru, eyes narrowing, as soon as she finished moving and faced them.

"Alright, Komiru-san and Ibia-san is it true that the two are you is part of the Dragon Girls? And also are you two really telepathic?" Sesshoumaru questioned and snorted as he finished.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-san, it is true that the two of us are in Dragon Girls and that we are telepathic." Abii replied kindly showing of her bright white smile.

"I see, the two of you may return to the rest of your group, however I would like a final word with Kagome," was all Sesshoumaru said in response, he then turned his back to Kagome and saw to it that Abii and Rumiko had returned to the other Dragon Girls before turning back to face Kagome and say, "Alright, you win this time, Kagome…but this isn't over yet."

"Well duh, of course it isn't over yet, why would I let it be over when I can have all the fun of—erm…never mind." Replies Kagome, but cuts herself off near the end; then adds, "Well anyways, I gotta get back to the others now and I'm pretty sure you do too, though it's lunch time right now…meaning after lunch Dragon Girls will be using the Student Council HeadQuarters again, that alright with you?"

"Fine, but why do you get to hog up the Student Council HeadQuarters just because you have more student council members in your group that'll allow you to hold the meetings here?" Sesshoumaru questioned her, a low growl emanating as he spoke making Kagome think,

'_Wow, I wonder how he growls while he speaks…its sooo hot...what am I thinking?! How can I think about Sesshoumaru like this when he's on the enemy side?!'_

Regaining her composure, looking up Kagome responded to Sesshoumaru's question by kindly saying, but narrowed her eyes neared the end, "Well if you want, I'm sure every now and then I could have me and some of the student council members in my group to agree to allow Ice Boys to hold meetings in here…that is as long as the timing doesn't clash with Dragon Girls meetings I'd be fine with it."

"Arigatou…now I'd best be going…I've already held up my group long enough." Sesshoumaru ended, then left as quickly as he had entered the SCHQ in the first place.

As Kagome saw Sesshoumaru exit the SCHQ, she too walked away from where she currently was to the other Dragon Girls, once she was back with the rest of the Dragon Girls, she quickly told them,

"Mina-san, lunch is quickly approaching, so right now we will have introductions then return here as soon as lunch is over…is that alright with everyone?" seeing everyone nod in agreement, Kagome quickly continued, "Okay, then can all the newbies to this group please form a line behind me?"

Hearing this Abii and Rumiko stood up first and went to line up behind Kagome, followed by the three reluctant, grumbling first years who were none other than Kareini, Chii and Rin.

Once the five were in a nice line, Kagome proceeded to explain how introductions would carried out,

"Alrighty, now that the newbies have formed a nice neat single filed line, they will introduce themselves. They first say their name, age, birthday, year and elementary school they went too. Then they will say their three or four favourite things to do. And finally, their favourite colour, which by the way, Sango will be keeping in mind so that she will be able to make their vests to wear! Oh and before we have the newbies introduce themselves, so as to let them think of what to say, the other oldies and I will introduce ourselves first, though for the colour we just have to show the backs of our vests thus instead of saying colour we will name the position we have in this group that is if we have one…which is not everyone!"

Seeing everyone nod in understanding, Kagome continued on and introduced herself first, "Okay then, I shall begin! As you all should know if you were present yesterday night, which I presume you were, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am fifteen years old, my birthday's on September 1, I am in my second year and my elementary school was Inu-Youkai Elementary. Some of my favourite things I love to do are soccer, hockey, softball and archery. If you look on the back of my vest my favourite colours are on the crown which is gold, silver, sapphire, amethyst and ruby; also in this group I am the leader thus my known alias within the school is 'The Dragon Queen'."

Once Kagome finished, as if on cue, Sango rose and introduced herself,

"My name is Sango Taijiya, I too am almost fifteen years old, my birthday's on September 28, I am a second year and Inu-Youkai Elementary was my elementary school as well. My favourite things to do are hand-to-hand combat fighting, soccer and sword fighting. On the back of my vest, you will see pink dragon meaning pink being my favourite colour; and in this group, I'm the co-leader, so for example, say Kagome is busy and cannot hold an important meeting…so what will happen is that she will tell me of the plans and what to do, then in turn I would relay that information to all of you!"

Then as soon as Sango finished and seated herself down on the couch she had been sitting on before, Momiji and Botan stood up simultaneously and introduced each other, Momiji began and said,

"This here next to me is Botan Nitabo, she is fourteen but will be fifteen on her birthday which is October 15, she's in her second year and came from Neko-Youkai Elementary. Botan's favourite things to do are friendship bracelet making, crocheting and knitting. On the back of her vest bares a blue dragon, indicating that blue is her favourite colour."

As soon as Momiji finished, she continued standing as Botan immediately started.

"And the one who had introduced me is Momiji Jimimo, she is also fourteen but will fifteen on her birthday which is October 15, she's in her second year and came from Neko-Youkai Elementary. Momiji's favourite things to do are acting, dancing and friendship bracelet making. Her favourite colour as shown by the dragon on the back of her vest is the colour red."

Once Botan finished, she and Momiji took their seats once again; within some few seconds later Ayame got up from her seat to introduce herself.

"My name is Ayame Meaya, I am fourteen years old, my birthday is on February 28, I am supposed to be a first year but instead I am a second year due to my skipping of first grade in elementary school and my elementary school was Ookami-Youkai Elementary. My favourite things to do are soccer, hand-to-hand combat fighting and dancing. My favourite colour is green as how the dragon on my back is green."

Then as soon as Ayame returned to her seat, Nazuna quickly arose from her seat to give her introduction.

"My name is Nazuna Zunazu, I am fourteen fifteen on September 23, I'm in my second year and I came from Inu-Youkai Elementary. My favourite things to do are soccer, hockey and hand-to-hand combat fighting. My colour of choice is not only on the dragon on the back of my vest, but is also in my hair in the form of highlights and it is purple or as some call it, violet! My position in this group is head of spying, guarding, body-guarding and delay actions; for more information, please seek me at another time."

Once Nazuna replanted herself on the seat of the soft, comfy couch that she had previously sat on before introducing herself; Kagome straightened up and indicated for Rumiko to introduce herself.

"Alright, my name is Rumiko Komiru, I am seventeen as of May 28, I'm in my fourth and last year and before attending Shikon no Tama High, I had attended Inu-Hanyou Elementary. Some things I enjoy doing are soccer, tutoring others and various forms of art for fun. My favourite colour is orange."

A few minutes after Rumiko finished, Kagome then told her to take a seat, while motioning for Abii to begin her self-introduction.

"Okay, my name is Abii Ibia, I am sixteen as of May 28, I'm in my third year and I went to Inu-Hanyou Elementary before coming to Shikon no Tama High. Some things I like to do are soccer, hockey and different forms of art. My favourite colour is yellow."

As Abii went to seat herself, Kagome signalled Kareini to begin introducing herself.

"My name is Kareini Taisho, I am fifteen as of September 9, I am in my second year, I transferred to Shikon no Tama High from Owari Nai Yume High and before that I went to Miko Elementary. Some things I like to do are soccer, hockey, softball and archery. My favourite colour is grey."

Once Kareini finished and quickly seated herself as Kagome then told Chii and Rin to begin.

"My name is Chii Ningen and this is my sister Rin Ningen." Chii began and then Rin continued on, "Because we're twins we are both born on September 3, both of us are also in our first year and we came from Miko Elementary!"

As Rin finished speaking, Chii continued immediately saying, "We both like doing the same things and they are soccer, softball and assorted forms of art."

"Chii's favourite colour is white, while my favourite colour is black!" Rin finished excitedly, as she and Chii went to take a seat on the couch.

Kagome then cleared her throat and immediately received the attention of every single Dragon Girl and said, "Okay, now that introductions are done…I'm going to go through some things quickly."

Seeing nods of understanding, Kagome hurriedly continued, "Alright first thing is nicknames!"

When Sesshoumaru rejoined with the other Ice Boys after leaving the Dragon Girls be in the SCHQ & in Sesshoumaru's POV

Once I closed the door properly, I lead the members of Ice Boys back down to the eighth floor where the conference rooms were and went to the door of student conference room ten. I then searched for the key that would unlock student conference room ten, when I found it, I quickly unlocked the door and entered, sat down in one of the more comfy chairs and awaited the rest of the group to enter and take a seat.

When I saw that the last member of Ice Boys had entered and taken a seat, I rose from my chair and spoke clearly, "Alright, lunch is approaching quickly by the minute, so right now we will not waste time and go through introductions quickly and then discuss an important matter quickly."

Normal POV

"Now the introductions will begin by the person introducing themselves will begin with their name, age, birthday, year, position in this group if applicable and favourite colours so that Miroku can order vests for the new members. I shall begin. As all of you should have heard yesterday night, my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho, I am fifteen as of May 25, I'm in my second year, my position in this group is leader and my favourite colour is gold and silver as you can see that the entire figure on the back of my vest is tinted in gold and silver. Bankotsu, you're next."

As Sesshoumaru sat back down again, Bankotsu rose from his seat and he said,

"My name is Bankotsu Shichinintai, I've been fifteen since June 1, I'm in my second year, my position in this group is as one of the two assistant leaders and my favourite colours are blue and white. Jakotsu, why don't you go now?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Jakotsu stood up as Bankotsu plopped back down on his seat that he was sitting on before he introduced himself. Once comfortable, Bankotsu redirected his attention towards his brother and listened to him introduce himself.

"My name is Jakotsu Shichinintai, I've been fifteen since June 1, I'm in my second year, my position in this group is as the other of the two assistant leaders and my favourite colours are green and pink. Miroku, go!"

Jakotsu sat back down next to his brother, Miroku got to his feet and clearing his throat said,

"My name is Miroku Houshi, I'm fourteen turning fifteen on November 2, I'm in my second year and my favourite colours are indigo and purple or as some people call it, violet. Next is Kouga."

So Kouga got up from his seat, as Miroku returned to his seat, and introduced himself.

"My name's Kouga Ookami, I'm fourteen going to be fifteen on December 30, I'm in my second year and my favourite colours are brown and yellow. Hojo, you're going next!"

Hojo then rose from his seat, as Kouga sat down and opened his mouth to say,

"My name's Hojo Joho, fourteen turning fifteen on December 15, I'm in my second year and my favourite colours are black and grey. Shippo, you are next!"

As Hojo sat down, Shippo jumped up from his seat to the floor landing with his feet, then he spoke loudly and clearly,

"My name is Shippo Kitsune, I'm thirteen gonna be fourteen on October 29, I'm in my first year and my favourite colours are teal and orange. InuYasha, you're last!"

So as Shippo jumped back into his seat; InuYasha, silently grumbling, rose from his seat to introduce himself.

"My name's InuYasha Taisho, I'm gonna be fourteen on November 16, I'm in my first year and my favourite colours are red and pink."

InuYasha then sat back down once he finished speaking, and now that everyone had introduced Sesshoumaru stood up once again.

"We have one final matter that I would like to discuss before we head off to lunch," Sesshoumaru began, once he saw nods of understanding from the seven guys before him, he continued, "I have decided make a slight change to the name Ice Boys, by changing the 's' on the end of 'Boys' to a 'z'. What do you all think of this idea?"

"I don't mind, I much rather like it instead." Bankotsu and Jakotsu replied in unison.

"Same here, I like it too." Miroku added, followed by Shippo who said, "Me two, I think its cooler that way!"

"Me three, I like it too." Hojo added his opinion, as InuYasha gave his opinion, "Feh. I don't care what we change it too, as long as I'm in this group!"

Finally Kouga came last to give his input of on the discussion and said, "Sure, why not? I think it sounds nice."

"Alright, then it is agreed on that Ice Boys is now Ice Boyz. Lunch is near and by the time we are downstairs, lunch will begin. Let us head down now, fellow Ice Boyz; this concludes the first half of the first Ice Boyz meeting, please meet up here after you finish your lunch." Sesshoumaru concluded, opened the door and left the room, going downstairs for lunch, the other Ice Boyz following.

Meanwhile back in the SCHQ with the Dragon Girls & in Kagome's POV

Seeing everyone nod, I quickly continued on telling the other Dragon Girls the nicknames of each member as quickly as possible.

"Alright, each person has **_two_** nicknames, one for the regular usage during meetings and just as friends during non-meetings. The other nickname is for during prank missions, which only certain personnel may take part in as it will be a lot easier to set up a prank with less people in charge of that peculiar prank, but that also means that several pranks may take place in an allotted time." I quickly explained.

Once I saw everyone nod, I began telling the nicknames of each member beginning with the older members of Dragon Girls, "Alright, Sango's regularly used nickname is Song since she's an awesome singer even though she doesn't admit it. And her nickname used for prank missions is Golfer."

Sango's POV

As I heard Kagome finished telling the group my two nicknames, I saw her indicate to me to tell another of the older members' nicknames to the group so I said,

"Ayame's regularly used nickname is Aya, while her prank missions nickname is Lala."

Ayame's POV

Once Sango finished saying my nicknames so that the group would know them, I told them Nazuna's.

"Nazuna's nickname that is used regularly is Nazi and the one that is used during prank missions is Zoo."

Nazuna's POV

I began to say Momiji's nicknames a few seconds after Ayame finished speaking, I began to speak, and I said, "Momiji's nickname that is used regularly is Mimi; whereas her nickname that is used during prank missions is Butthead."

Momiji's POV

As I heard Nazuna say my prank missions nickname, I scowled at the fact that I could hear giggles just because the name was 'Butthead'. Putting that behind me, I began to say what my cousin's, Botan's, nicknames were.

"Botan's nicknames consist of Boo being the regularly used one and Ghosty is her prank missions nickname."

Normal POV

Seeing that Momiji and Botan as well as her elementary childhood friends had finished introducing each others' nicknames, she stood up and said, while squealing,

"Okay! Now that the sort of returning members have introduced the nicknames for each other, it's now one of two favourite parts during the first Dragon Girls meeting!"

Standing up Sango spoke up, since Kagome was going through one of her squealing fits still.

"Yeah, girls just ignore Kagome for now…she has squealing fits every now and then," Sango began as she rolled her eyes and then continued, "Umm…which of you newbies wanna be the first to find out what you're nicknames are? Uhh…quickly decide the order you wish to find out in while I return our leader back to normal." Finished Sango as she sweatdropped.

So as the five newbies conversed, they decided that they would go in to get their nicknames in the following order: Abii, Rin, Kareini, Chii and Rumiko.

Whilst the order of who would get their nicknames first was being discussed, Sango with help from Nazuna went over to Kagome who had sat down on the furthest couch from the others, trying turn her usually long squealing fits into a short, quick ending one.

As Sango and Nazuna approached Kagome and each took hold of her arms, they lightly yanked on her arms, which would usually stop her squealing fits instantly without any problems…however, this time as Kagome recovered from her squealing fits she unintentionally sent some sort of a piercing jolt searing through her in a gentle, yet painful sort of way and since Sango and Nazuna were still holding onto Kagome's arms they felt it too, resulting them in immediately letting go of Kagome.

Trembling, Sango knelt down to Kagome's eye level and asked, "Kagome-chan, where did that piercing jolt come from? And how did you do it?"

Looking up, Kagome's face revealed two eyes full of tears, the tears rolling down her face as she replied, "Song-chan, Nazi-chan, I don't know where it came from, it just came on it's own…so I don't even know how I did it. Are you two okay?"

Sango whispered to Nazuna to keep Kagome from other eyes and to make sure that she was gonna be alright. Seeing Nazuna nod at the plan, Sango quickly stood up again and doubled her pace to the prefect bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper for Kagome. Once she had enough, she returned to where Kagome and Nazuna were and handed the toilet papers to Kagome.

"Kagome, we must hurry, we can deal with this later…maybe you should head to your bathroom and wash your face then proceed to tell the newbies their nicknames in the order they presumably worked out?" Sango whispered to her childhood friend since they were born, as she herself knelt down to face her next to Nazuna.

Nodding, Kagome got up, dried the tears on her face and told Sango and Nazuna in a barely audible whisper, "Hai, I think that is a good idea, Sango-chan. Why don't the two of you keep the others company while I go wash up…Nazuna-chan, could you return to the others first, there's something I wanna say to Sango-chan before I go refresh myself."

As Nazuna nodded in understanding, she quickly rose from kneeling down and rejoined the other girls. Once she was out of hearing distance, Kagome turned to Sango and told her,

"Sango-chan, I've been thinking of changing the 's' on the end of the 'Girls' in Dragon Girls to a 'z', just to make it sound cooler…so could you perhaps have the group take a vote on whether or not they would like the change or not first? So as to give me some time to have a refresher."

Nodding in agreement, Sango rose and walked with Kagome to the door to the head boy and girl bedroom. Once Sango saw to it that Kagome had entered the bathroom, then she went over to the girls sitting together a little away from the empty fireplace.

Clearing her throat, Sango received everyone's attention and said, "Mina-san, Kagome had asked me to discuss a change she would like to make! So we will have a vote on whether or not the change will take place! The change is in the name Dragon Girls, whereas right now the word 'Girls' has the letter 's' at the end, Kagome is thinking of replacing the 's' with a 'z'. So we need your input on this situation…so I'll give you all a few minutes to think before we have a vote."

That said the lounge of the SCHQ became utterly quiet that if someone dropped a pin at that moment in time, the sound would be heard…well that is if the floor wasn't carpeted with the gorgeous velvety sapphire blue, grey, burgundy, black and white striped carpet.

Inside the Head Boy and Girl's Bathroom

Kagome was at the sink, perched over the basin with the water running down from the faucet; she rose from her position and exited the bathroom for a moment to grab a wash cloth, returning her black wash cloth she perched back over the basin and let her wash cloth soak up as much water as possible.

Then she used her soaked wash cloth and gently hit her face followed by covering her entire face with her wash cloth to ease her stress and worries away. After a little over a minute, Kagome rose, placed her wash cloth on the rack just a little to the left behind her and exited the bathroom to seek her bath towel to dry her face. Once she found her bath towel and had dried her face, she quickly made her way to the door that was connected to the lounge.

Kagome's POV

Once I was outside of my bedroom, I began walking the short distance from my bedroom to the lounge, along the way I was wondering in my mind.

'_Why is it so quiet? I know the girls are definitely not quiet, but rather noisy. What would make them so quiet all of a sudden? I wonder what the girls have said about my idea to change Dragon Girls to Dragon Girlz? Or maybe they're still deciding…that could be the reason for the sudden quietness.'_ I finished my thought as I approached the circle of chairs that had been formed.

Walking over to Sango, I quietly asked in a whisper tone, "So Song, what has been decided will it be Dragon Girls or Dragon Girlz?"

Whispering back I heard Sango quietly responds to my question and says, "I do not know yet, I gave them time to think…and…well apparently…they're still thinking."

Nodding, I cleared my throat receiving everyone's attention instantly, once I saw that I had everyone's attention I spoke and said, "Mina-san, I hope you are ready to vote…because Sango will now hold the voting."

Normal POV

The attention now turned to Sango, who immediately sprang to work.

"Okay mina-san, it's time to vote, firstly Kagome could stand next to me?" Sango asked Kagome as she nodded and moved to stand next to Sango on her right, once Kagome ceased all movement apart from the rising and falling of her chest with the rhythm of her breathing, she continued, "Now if you vote for changing the name Dragon Girls to Dragon Girlz then move to Kagome's side…but if you're against changing the name move to my side. You have to take a side; you can not say 'it doesn't matter with me' because that would mean you don't care about this matter which then in turn would mean that you don't care for this group altogether. So now move to the side you want to vote for!"

With that everyone but Rumiko moved to Kagome's side, while Rumiko stood in the middle still in thought.

'_Hmm…let's see. I don't see anything wrong with the current name with an 's'? I think I'll stick with the old name…though mostly likely it's going to change from an 's' to a 'z', but it's not like I really give that much of a big care for this decision.'_ Thought Rumiko, about this current decision; who then made her vote by heading to Sango's side.

Seeing that everyone had moved to one of the two sides and that majority were on her side, meaning they wanted the change in the group name, Kagome then told everyone,

"Mina-san, you may all be seated now! The vote has been cast and the decision made! The result is that Dragon Girls is now Dragon Girlz! Now onto the new nicknames for the newbies! What order are you guys gonna get them in?"

"Our order is as follows: I will be first, followed by Rin-chan, then Kareini-chan is after, next is Chii-chan and finally Rumiko-chan is last." Abii replied as she stood up.

"Okay, well Abii first! Abii's regularly used nickname is Bumble Bee and her prank missions name is Buzzer!" Kagome spoke joyously, then as Abii nodded and sat back down while Rin rose from her seat, Kagome continued, "Ice Rink will be Rin's regularly used nickname, while Yang is her prank missions nickname!"

As Rin sat back into her seat, Kareini rose from her seat, smiling Kagome then excitedly said,

"Kareini's casual nickname is Carer, since I am appointing her as the group's caring person…so when a group member is feeling glum, it's gonna be her job to help figure out what's wrong and help them feel better! Kareini's prank missions nickname shall be Princess!"

"It is my turn now, Kagome-chan!" Chii exclaimed a little louder than her regular tone of voice, as she stood up from her seat to face Kagome, Kareini sat back down.

"Alright, Chii's casual nickname will be Cheese! While her prank missions nickname is gonna be Yin!" Kagome replied cheerfully!

"And now shall be my turn, as I am last." Rumiko stated plainly, waiting patiently for Kagome to continue so that she could learn of her nicknames.

Smiling like usual, Kagome said, "Rumiko's casual nickname is Six, whereas Alcohol is her prank missions nickname!"

Sango then spoke up quickly before Dragon Girlz left for lunch, and said, "Kagome-chan, I think you're forgetting to mention your own nicknames…"

Suddenly remembering too at Sango's sudden reminder, Kagome instantly stated in a relaxed, cheerful demeanour, Kagome spoke in a clear, loud and attentive volume of voice, and told the group, "My casual nickname is Kags and The Dragon Master or DM is my prank missions nickname! Now onto lunch! Everyone meet back outside the doors of the SCHQ after you finish eating, okay?"

Once Kagome received nods of understanding, she and the members of Dragon Girlz, both new and old, left the SCHQ only to return later to plan their first prank…

Meanwhile on the Second Floor of Shikon no Tama High & in Kikyo's POV

As I wandered through the halls of my new school I suddenly had a flashback to earlier of when I had gone with InuYasha after breakfast right where I currently stand.

_**FLASHBACK BEGIN in Kikyo's POV**_

**_As breakfast came to an end, InuYasha grabbed my hand and took me to the second floor and turning to face me he said, _**

"**_Kikyo exactly what were you doing with that Onigumo guy? And why were you slightly sweaty? I know you don't sweat easily…so what's going on?" _**

"**_Nothing, Inu Baby…don't you worry about me, but perhaps you would like a little fun before we go do our own stuff?" I replied as innocently and seductively as possible._**

"**_Hmm...Not now, later okay? I've gotta get going, I've got this meeting for this group I'm in. Oh and ask your cousin if you can join her group Dragon Girls so that you can spy for Ice Boys since I'm in that group, alright?" InuYasha asked me in return, as he postponed my offer._**

"**_Of course, I'll wait as long as you wish me too! I'll try to ask cousin Kagome to join her group…though I doubt she'll let me. The two of us are hardly capable of getting along with each other easily…but I'll still give it a try, just for you Baby." I replied, uneasy of asking my older cousin for something._**

"**_Thanks Kiki, I owe you one, but for now I think we should go collect our schedules then go our separate ways!" InuYasha thanked me and leaving a quick kiss on my lips then dragged me back to the entrance of the great hall where two teachers were allowing students in as other students left the great hall, schedules in hand._**

_**FLASHBACK END**_

As I began making my way back to the great hall for lunch, I began to think about what InuYasha had said earlier.

'_Hmm…this year is gonna be fun! InuYasha and Kikyo…that sounds rather plain, but what about…Naraku and Kikyo…now that sounds so much sneakier! I think I may be on and off with both those guys! It'll be much more fun that way! Now back to what my dear Inu Baby had said, I suppose I could try asking cousin Kagome to join her group…though, how I would be able to endure my cousin and all her sweet friends? That'd be too much for me! But still I told Inu Baby that I'd give it a try, so I suppose I could, maybe I can get in…but what would happen if I get caught passing information to Ice Boys? Won't I then get ejected from the group? But still I suppose even for a short period of time would be useful for Ice Boys…and besides, I hear the leader of Ice Boys is hot! Maybe he'll go out with me, if I'm able to pass information to his group…but won't Inu Baby and Nara Cutie get jealous? Oh wells…that'll only mean, more guys chasing me! Oh here comes Kagome now! I suppose I could go talk to her now…'_ I thought, finishing with a playful smirk on my lips, quickly removing my smirk I hurried over to where my cousin and her sweet friends were.

Normal POV

Once Kikyo was directly in front of Kagome, Sango's first reaction was,

"Hey Kinkyho, what do you want?"

"Oh hey to you to Sango," Kikyo replied with friendly sarcasm in her voice, turning to her cousin she then said, "Cousin Kagome, I need to have a word with you, now…and alone."

"Oh all right, Kikyo, hold on a moment," Kagome replied, groaning inside her head, turning to the members of the Dragon Girlz she told them, "girls, I will be fine, why don't all of you go right on ahead and sit down first?"

Once all of the Dragon Girlz left to enter the great hall, Kagome turned back to her cousin and said to her, "Okay, so what is it you need, Kikyo?"

"Well, cousin, I was wondering if I may join your group Dragon Girls?" Kikyo politely asked, hoping that Kami would have Kagome let her join.

"Iie, Kikyo, you cannot join…the way I just saw you treat Sango was not acceptable to allow you into my group, gomen ne. Oh and by the way…it's no longer Dragon Girls…it's now Dragon Girlz!" Kagome replied sympathetically to her cousin, afterwards happily announcing the recent change in the Dragon Girlz name to her.

"Oh, alright then…I'll see you around I guess." Kikyo replied, while thinking, _'Hmm…well I was right, Kagome wouldn't allow me to join…well at least I got one piece of information to tell Inu Baby, the name change of Dragon Girlz. I don't see why Kagome would change it…but whatever…I should go and meet up with Inu Baby and Nara Cutie now.'_ Ending her thought with a sigh, Kikyo then headed towards the entrance of the great hall, while Kagome had already disappeared into the maze of hallways that would take her to one of the back doors at the front of the great hall where the Student Council and Staff table were neatly aligned, while Kikyo was in her thoughts.

Once inside the great hall, Kikyo quickly found her seat next to InuYasha, once she sat down, she quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it as a signal they had developed which meant they had urgent news to tell the other. InuYasha feeling someone squeeze his hand looked up from his plate of food to see who it was, when he saw that it was Kikyo he quickly whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Kiki, so…umm…were you able to join Dragon Girls?" InuYasha asked, whispering into her ear.

"Iie, sorry Inu Baby, I tried, but I suppose if I had been nicer to Sango then maybe I would've been allowed, gomen." Kikyo replied.

"Don't worry about it, Kiki, you tried and that's all that matters." InuYasha replied, and then bending his head down towards Kikyo's hand, which he held, under the table, he placed a kiss on her hand.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** End Chapter **

SS: .:Gleefully:. CLIFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL … hope you liked the chappie! It was really long … did you see the stats at the top of the page?

Sesshou: Please review or I will sever your filthy head from your filthy body; please do not force me to go to such extremities as I do not want to taint my perfect claws.

SS: YEAH! Everybody listen to what Sesshou-kun said!

Sesshou: .:Growls:. Do not call me by that name, wench!

SS: .:Rolls eyes:.Whatever Sesshou and don't you ever call me wench, instead why don't you use my name…its smilin.sister or if you wish SS.

enter Kagome, Sango, InuYasha and Miroku

Kags: Haha! You just ignored Sesshoumaru and he's not doing anything about it…do you think he minds though?

SS: Nah, I don't think he minds…anyways everyone how do you guys like the path of the story so far?

Sesshou: I like it, since it still retains my personality.

Kags: I love it!

Sango: Same as Kags! You do such a good job writing SS!

Miro-kun: Its okay, I suppose.

InuPoo: Humph. Hate it. This story is so horri—

Kags: Osuwari!

THUMP!

SS: Kagome please also be aware that you do not destroy this studio in anyway. And if you're wondering, there's a concealment spell on his rosary so that InuYasha behaves while filming this story:P But the rosary itself has no effect in the filming!

Kags: Oh don't worry SS, I'll be careful. Also thanks for putting that concealment spell on:P Oh and Sango, I suggest you watch you behind…

Miro-kun: Kagome, please…and just when I was so close.

SLAP!

Sango: HENTAI! When will you learn to keep your hands to yourself!

Miro-kun: .:Rubs cheek:. Well at least it was worth the effort.

exit a grumbling InuYasha and whining Miroku by being dragged out by an annoyed Sango and cheery Kagome

enter Arikana and Arihou

Arikana: For us and the other teachers we just use our first names, our last names will not be mentioned. Only the headmistress' last name is mentioned.

Arihou: Also if you know what kind of taste in fanfictions your friends have and this story will fit their tastes…then tell them about it and it will be a CHANCE for a QUICKER UPDATE:D

SS: Yes PLEASE REVIEW or I will either have to send Sesshou-kun after you or not update in a little while! I also hope you like the fact that this chappie was longer! I'll update if I get 9-11 reviews, but it probably won't be as long as this chappie:D

Arikana: smilin.sister **will** **NOT** **_begin_** writing the next chapter until she has **at least** 5 reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

SS: Yeah, and when you do review tell me **what** _you_ like, tell me **what** _you_ think and rate how you like it on a scale of 1-10, 1 being it's really crappy and 10 being it's really awesome!

Sesshou: .:A little annoyed:. Aren't you forgetting something…

exit Sesshoumaru being led by Arihou while talking about random stuff

SS: Umm…oh right! I've sort of been inspired by user **_Striking Falcon_** to write this story in parts, so it would be like, 'The Ultimate Prank?: Part I: The Beginning of Their Story' followed by 'The Ultimate Prank?: Part II: TBD' and so on…so yeah, I have already done this…so instead just tell me whether you mind or not… okay? **AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS IDEA! PLEASE!**

Arikana: Recommendation and Preview is below!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Recommendation: **Unexpected Allies Part I: How to Train a Taiyoukai – _Sesshoumaru needs Kagome's help in getting back something stolen from him. In the events that follow, something changes between the two, and what was once fear becomes something different.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_PREVIEW: Chapter 6: First Pranks_**

_Both Dragon Girlz and Ice Boyz finish planning and put their first pranks into action! Who are their victims gonna be? Will Keren report anything of the Ice Boyz prank to the Dragon Girlz? _


	7. author's note

Just to let everyone know, but I am getting busy with real life things…mainly school, so I apologize for the already long wait for the next chapter. I am currently writing chapter seven, but it will take time…so please bear with me and hold on.

Thank you for your understanding and I hope to present the next chapter as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Arikana Nakaria


End file.
